


Sweets, Sugar, and You

by anothergudpotes



Category: soramafu - Fandom, 歌い手 | Utaite
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothergudpotes/pseuds/anothergudpotes
Relationships: Mafumafu/Soraru (Utaite)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

Who in the world decided that it was a good idea to make a gender-based hierarchy system exist in this crooked world? Was it the humans? No, it couldn’t be since it was something supernatural that humans weren’t capable of controlling, especially with genders. Was it one of the plans of the Gods though? Maybe.

But one thing was certain.

Humans were definitely the one who started ranking the people around them.

In a world where not only the two basic genders existed, it certainly did not make everyone’s lives a good one. There were three other sub-genders that now decide your identity, your future, your fate; as Alpha, Beta or Omega. All three of these sub-genders were forced to co-exist with the current one, and it wasn’t as simple as one would think.

The Betas had it the easiest. There basically was little to no change in their gender at all. The males would do the impregnating, and the females would do the receiving, simple. But this was not all.

The lucky ones would be the Alphas. Being at the top of the hierarchy among these three sub-genders, they excelled in everything. Even if it was their first time at it, they’d always seem to do better than the rest who weren’t Alphas. Calling it beginner’s luck wasn’t going to cut it, unfortunately. They were just that good. They were Alphas.

And then there was the one sub-gender which everyone would often label the “unlucky one”.

They were at the bottom of the hierarchy. It didn’t matter in this case, if it was a man or a woman, as long as they were an Omega, pregnancy was possible. Omegas were born weaker than the Betas, naturally submissive to Alphas. People often discriminated against them, thinking that they were just reproduction tools to increase the human population and nothing more.

… Could it get any worse for being an Omega though?

-

It was just another busy day at the bakery.

Batches and batches of breads, pastries, cakes, and cookies had been baked over and over again throughout the day to meet demands. It was a good thing that business at the shop was going so well, but to be doing this almost every day was taking its toll on his body. He was lucky that he wasn’t working alone on this though.

“Pon-kun, are you getting better at counting?” said the neighbourhood’s grandma who was a regular at this place. She smiled warmly as the boy in front of her counted how much change did he owe her with his hands.

“Please don’t distract me, Midori-obaachan!” he exclaimed as he quickly picked up a pencil and wrote down the numbers that he was about to forget and decided to just do his calculations on a piece of paper instead of cracking his brain for a solution.

Grandma Midori laughed, and so did the people who were lining up behind her. Even though the boy was taking his time with the cashiering, everyone didn’t seem to mind, which was a relief.

“... Two hundred and seventy-five yen… I’m done, Midori-obaachan! Here you go!” the boy announced happily and there was a round of applause from everyone in the store. After Grandma Midori received her change, he grinned from ear to ear. “I’m still far from good but I do think I am better at it!”

“Your father sure taught you well. I’ll drop by again tomorrow with some sweets,” she winked at the boy. “Good luck with the counting, Pon-kun,”

“Roger that!” the boy saluted Grandma Midori and saw her off before proceeding to the next customer.

A young girl came running up to the boy from behind, climbed up onto the platform that he was on so that she could reach the table as well. She propped herself up and straightened her pink apron before she flashed a huge smile at the customer in front of her.

“Pon, Kon is going to help too!” she said.

“Aren’t you inside with Papa?” Pon frowned as he paused and hovered his pencil over one of the numbers in his calculations on his paper for the change he was supposed to give back.

“Papa said that all that’s left is to put the dough into the fridge so Kon was asked to help Pon!” she said as she put the bread into little plastic bags and the cakes into boxes. “Oh, and that’s a five,”

“Shh! I’m trying to think! Don’t tell me the answer to it!” he scolded but still wrote down the answer he was told anyway.

“Here’s the change! Four hundred and fifty yen!” Kon handed the bag to the lady in front of her and passed her the money.

“I was about to say that, Kon!” Pon said with puffed cheeks.

“... What are the two of you doing?”

“Papa!” both Pon and Kon called out in unison.

Soraru never intended to put his hands into his kids’ way of working at the counter since he was the one who decided to leave them to it, but there were times when the two of them would bicker over little things, and he thought that it would be bad if they did it in front of other people. Even though they were mostly regulars, it was still best if they could behave.

And whenever they couldn’t, Soraru had to come out of the kitchen like this.

“Kon was telling me the answers when I was counting!” Pon said.

“Pon was too slow, and Kon could do it quickly!” Kon defended herself.

“But Kon could have waited for me!” Pon glared at Kon.

“But the customers can’t!” Kon puffed her cheeks at Pon.

Soraru placed his hands on their heads and pressed their heads before he got down to his knees. He looked at Pon and then slowly moved his gaze to Kon. They both looked sorry and guilty after their father quietly lectured them with his gaze, making Soraru sigh and ruffled their hair up a bit to cheer them up.

“I’ll do the counting, and the two of you pass the bags to the customers, alright?” Soraru said as he rolled up his sleeves. Their faces brightened up when they heard that their father was going to work with them by their side, and nodded energetically before working together to do their job.

Customers came and went really quickly after Soraru came in to help. Many stopped by the shop to see Pon and Kon, some young girls were just here to talk to Soraru, which he couldn’t entertain since he had a lot in his hands. Pon and Kon would pout at the girls for trying to hit on Soraru, and he was proud of them for having them buy cakes from their shop somehow.

It was nine o’ clock when the last customer left and Soraru flipped the small, wooden sign on their door around so that the word “closed” could be displayed to the people outside. Soraru even prepared the dough for the next opening day, so they should be fine to go home for the night.

Soraru was honestly exhausted when he thought about the amount of bread and cakes he had been making for the past few days. It was a good thing Pon and Kon would give him a hand in the kitchen, or he really thought that his back was going to break from all the dough kneading. They do say that one does not make good dough without putting strength into the back as well.

Soraru realised that he was staring blankly out of the window pane of the door in front of him and quickly snapped out of it. This was no good. The fatigue was real. Just when he was about to turn around, he felt something tug at his pinkie finger and he looked down to see Pon at his feet.

“Papa, I think I’m better off working with you at the kitchen,” Pon said with a sad look on his face.

Soraru got down so that he was at the same eye level as Pon. He grabbed his son by his arms and squeezed them gently as a way of comforting him.

“What’s wrong, Pon? Did someone get mad at you when you were working at the counter?” Soraru asked softly.

“It’s not like that. Everyone’s really nice to me,” Pon shook his head at Soraru’s question. “I just thought that I might have wasted their time while they waited for me to count the money,”

“I would have taught you how to use the cashier, but that’ll have to wait for when you get older,” Soraru smiled wryly as his heart squeezed a little at how thoughtful his son was at his age, feeling proud of him for being able to think for other people and not only for himself. “In the meantime, you could use the opportunity to learn how to count. Kon will help you with it too, right?”

It was usually Kon who did the cashiering, but the reason why he put Pon at the counter to do it instead was because the teachers at his school had been telling Soraru that Pon had not been doing well with Mathematics. Pon wasn’t the type to sit down quietly in front of a table to study, like how Kon does after school, so this was the only way Soraru could guide him.

Kon, who was standing behind Pon, nodded and held Pon’s hand in hers.

“Pon, Kon is sorry,” she said.

“I’m sorry too,” he shook his head.

And then the both of them smiled after making up with each other. Soraru patted the both of them on the head before he stood back up. With his hands at the back of their heads, he gently pushed them towards the door.

“We’re closing, so could you two go get the signboard in?” Soraru said as he pointed at the board standing outside of the shop with the names of the special breads they had for today.

“Roger!” The both of them saluted Soraru before pushing the door open and dashed out of it.

Soraru sighed as he looked at how energetic they were even at this time of the day and after working for him for the entire evening. He guessed he was once like that when he was young, but due to family issues, he was quickly shut out from all fun outdoor activities.

… It was great that his children didn’t need to go through what he had to.

At the same time, he was also sorry for not being able to give them what they needed most. He couldn’t call himself a good father, but he would like to think that he tried, at least. He couldn’t let his family take his children in, not when he knew how it was going to end up for them, no matter how much they could have given Pon and Kon.

So even though he was already offered them all of his time, it was never going to make up for what was missing.

He watched Pon and Kon carry the sighboard together on either side of it as he wiped the counter tops and the glass on the chiller showcase. They seemed to be struggling but with Pon instructing Kon on how to hold the signboard in a different way, they eventually managed it on their own. Pon pushed the door open with his back as he walked backwards and placed the signboard down by the door.

“We need to wash the trays, right?” Pon said as he planted his hands on his hips.

“I’ll bring them to the kitchen!” Kon said.

“Papa will come again tomorrow morning to clean up,” Soraru put the cloth down on the countertop and pulled at the string of his apron to loosen it before taking it off. “We’re going to put you two into the bath and then we’ll have you go to bed,”

“But we can help Papa with it too!”

“It’s alright, we’re going home,” Soraru said as he took off Pon and Kon’s aprons for them too. “The two of you had been a great help today too. It’s a good thing the shop is closed tomorrow, so what do you want for lunch?”

“Omelette rice!” the both of them jumped at his feet excitedly with their hands high up in the air.

“Then let’s go get your bags, shall we?” Soraru picked the both of them up in his arms, with them sitting on either of them before they draped their arms on Soraru’s shoulders. Soraru tickled Kon with the tip of his nose, making her giggle before he kissed Pon on his forehead, causing him to blush.

It was snowing on their way home. Soraru made sure they both had their scarves on, not wanting them to catch a cold. When he saw that the tip of Pon’s ears had turned redder due to the cold, he pulled his knitted hat down for him so that it would cover his ears, and pulled Kon’s hoodie up over her head even though she already had her ear muffs on.

The snow wasn’t too heavy, but it could still be freezing for the children. They walked on either side of Soraru and held his hands as they walked down the streets together.

But when a strong, thick and sweet scent burned the inside of his nose, he stopped immediately at his feet, unable to take another step forward. It was cold out, snowing even, but his nose was still capable of picking up the smell. Unconsciously, he squeezed Pon and Kon’s hands tightly.

“... Papa?” Kon called out as she pulled at her hoodie, sounding confused at Soraru’s behaviour.

“Ah, there’s someone over there!” Pon pointed at a person sitting on the ground by the vending machine that was before them. He wanted to run towards that person but Soraru gripped his hand in his, pulling Pon back to him, not letting him the chance.

“We’re taking the other way round,” Soraru said with a hard tone.

“Papa, aren’t we going to help him?” Pon asked worriedly.

To be ignoring a person in need in front of his children, to be honest, he didn’t want to be that kind of person. But his first instinct was to bring his children away from this place.

“We’ll get the two of you back in the house first,” Soraru said, and that was what they did.

Their house wasn’t that far away from where they were, so within a couple more minutes, they were already standing in front of their door. He had Pon and Kon take a warm bath, made a promise that they counted a hundred with their necks in the water before coming out, and he left the house again after telling them to go to bed first and not wait for him.

He was probably not sane for going back to save that Omega who was on the ground, but he couldn’t leave him out there like that. Who knew what sort of danger he could be attracting?

Especially when he was in heat like that.

The scent that he was letting out was so strong, Soraru made a lot of effort to steel his mind and steered himself away from the Omega. He knew himself for being able to resist against their scent even if they were in heat, but this was the first time in thirty years that the reins to his sanity broke for a second there.

It was just for a while, but Soraru could still smell it, as if he had already imprinted it into the back of his head. It was so, very sweet that it was intoxicating, making him lose his breath as it intruded his lungs, and at the same time, he wanted more of it. Heavens, he wanted more. He had never been like this before, and he hated to submit to his Alpha self like this.

The scent got stronger and stronger as he approached the place where they found the Omega. He was still sitting at the same spot and Soraru went up to him. He appeared to be unconscious when Soraru first saw him, but when Soraru was finally next to the Omega, he realised that he wasn’t.

“... Please leave me alone…!” the Omega shouted shakily before Soraru could touch him as he shrunk into a ball and had his back against the vending machine behind him. “Please… Please don’t touch me!”

“Look, calm down, I’m just here to-”

“No, you smell like an Alpha…! You were that Alpha who was here just now… Get away from me!” he shouted again.

Soraru had to practically be on guard the entire time just so he could prevent himself from ‘attacking’ the Omega in front of him, and yet this Omega was rejecting his help with all his might. One wouldn’t imagine how hard it was for Soraru, but Soraru couldn’t imagine how hard it was for this little Omega too.

He was literally shaking. From the cold or the heat that he was in, Soraru couldn’t be sure but it could be both. The scent got thicker the moment Soraru got to him, and it could be triggered by Soraru’s scent. Tiny clouds of white mist could be seen in the air as the Omega panted heavily, having a hard time at breathing.

“... You…” Soraru started. “Don’t you have a mate with you?”

“... Who would want such a thing…!” the Omega said forcefully.

Not only the smell that he was emitting, but also the sound of him panting was starting to become poison to Soraru. Heavens… He was just- Soraru didn’t know how to put it into words, but he was trying his best not to think about it now. There wasn’t leisure for him to do that at this time.

“What about suppressants? Don’t you have it with you?”

The Omega shook his head weakly, and quietly told him to leave again. With all the shouting just now, it was only natural that it made him even more tired than he already was. He sounded as if he was in pain when he breathed. He was wheezing already at this point.

What should Soraru do? The shops around here close really early, so there wasn’t a place he could drop by to get suppressants. The bus and taxi service had ended in this part of the town and the hospital would be too far for them to go by foot, and it’d be really dangerous for the Omega if they ran into other Alphas.

“... Let me help you,” Soraru said quietly.

“No-... Ahh…-” the Omega broke off when a surge of pain came in, causing him to groan.

Soraru took off his large, dark blue coat and threw it over the Omega’s head, wrapping him nicely in it before he carried him in his arms, making sure that he didn’t touch him, only placing his hands where his coat managed to cover the Omega. The Omega struggled a little at first, but quickly ran out of energy to do that afterwards.

“I don’t need your help-...” he said weakly.

“... You’ll be fine after we did it once,”

“I said I’m fine!”

“You don’t seem like you are,” Soraru said coldly. He didn’t intend to sound like that but it already took a lot out of him to keep himself under control, he couldn’t think straight anymore.

Soraru brought him to a small hotel nearby and got themselves a room. He was sorry that he couldn’t be with his kids at home, and was instead here at an indecent place with an Omega. But he just couldn’t leave the Omega alone. The Omega might be dangerous with him too, but Soraru thought it was better than having a gang of Alphas on him.

He hovered the keycard at the door pad of their room and opened the door carefully with his legs before he brought the Omega in with him, careful to not hurt him. After the door was locked, he moved to the middle of the room and placed the Omega down on the big, round bed.

Soraru scanned the room after that and saw that there were all types of toys and many bottles of lotion and boxes of condoms placed in the room. But they were not going to need any of these.

“... Where are we?” the Omega panted.

His eyes were opened wide, and they blinked warily at Soraru. But those bright ruby red orbs of his were blank, empty as a void, as if what he was looking at wasn’t Soraru. It was something else. Something Soraru was sure he couldn’t see. Soraru took in a sharp breath, and he realised he made a great mistake from doing that.

“... A love hotel,” Soraru said as he felt a sharp pain sting his head for forcing his Alpha instincts down a little too much.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything around him was so dark.

It was as if darkness itself had wrapped him nicely in its arms, not letting a single speck of light into his life. To be placed in a dark world like this, he guessed it suited him. It was not as if his life was great to begin with. If anything, darkness was definitely the right word to describe it.

In replacement of what he lacked, his senses had grown to be more sensitive by time. He could hear better, smell better, taste better, and even feel better.

But he couldn’t see.

It was not as if it was like that for him from the start. That would have made his life so much more miserable on top of being an Omega. But one thing led him to another, and he eventually ended up here.

Being an Omega itself wasn’t a sin. The true reason why Omegas were suffering was because of the egoistic Alphas that existed in this society. They thought they were superior, powerful, absolute, and that everyone else, especially the Omegas should listen to them.

Yes, he ended up like this because of Alphas.

Omegas were not to be blamed for what they are.

… But he just couldn’t help thinking about how things would have been much better if only he wasn’t an Omega.

There were a lot of cons as an Omega. They experienced heat that comes every month, and Omegas who didn’t have mates with them would need to live off suppressants to control their heat, to prevent their scent from spreading. Omegas who are in heat could attract the other gender, in this case, the Alphas, and end up getting forced onto by them. Not to mention the chances of pregnancy were really high.

But not all Omegas could afford suppressants. The society wouldn’t hire the likes of them because of their heat. It could cause trouble to the people at work when they go wild on them like animals in heat, or the absence of a single working staff could strongly affect their company’s operation.

So what could Omegas do to get the money they needed for suppressants? Prostitution? That sounded like the only choice they all had. People do say that it was the Omegas' only forte. It was better than dealing with the heat, right? It hurt a lot when there wasn’t comfort during heat, and they’d crave for people to just ravish them inside and out. There was the money, there was the pleasure, and there was the relief.

Which Omega wouldn't want any of those?

But Mafumafu wasn’t anything like that. He wasn’t going to do lowly jobs like that just because people categorised Omegas like him to be a tool for the Alphas with its sole purpose being reproduction. He had a dream he wanted to fulfill, he wanted to see how far he could go with his capabilities.

And now he was together with an Alpha in a love hotel room.

It was just three months. Three months of freedom, and he still ended up with an Alpha.

Was this really what Omegas would always end up with?

“... You can’t see,” the Alpha said as he let out a careful breath as if he had just held his breath a while ago.

“... We can’t do this…” Ignoring the Alpha’s realisation, Mafumafu felt tears pour out of his eyes, one drop after another. The thought of his freedom being snatched away from him, the thought of how faraway his dream still was, pained his heart.

He couldn’t see anything. He didn’t know what the man looked like, and neither did he know what was going to be done to him. What if the Alpha who brought him here ended up impregnating him…? He would never know who the father of the child was, his dreams would be harder to achieve if that happened, but he didn’t have the strength left in his body to fight anymore.

He was tired from all the heat. It was the first day of it too, so it hit him harder than usual. He didn’t have the money to get himself suppressants since he used up all his money last month and finished the last of the suppressants that he had on his previous heat.

“I wish I didn’t need to,” said the Alpha as he climbed onto the bed with Mafumafu. He sounded as if he was in pain.

He was now on top of him, Mafumafu couldn’t see but he could feel him. The Alpha had not touched him yet. He still had his coat wrapped around him, and honestly, Mafumafu was getting dizzy by how good this Alpha smelled.

All the other Alphas reeked of… Mafumafu didn’t have a word for it, but if he was forced to describe it, a “typical Alpha” stench was the best he could come up with.

But this Alpha… He smelled gentle and kind, nothing like the other Alphas who used to mistreat Mafumafu. He didn’t smell like he had any ill intentions towards him now that Mafumafu had calmed down a little after hearing what the Alpha had just said.

“I’ll be quick and help you feel better soon. I promise I’ll be gentle,” the Alpha said again. Mafumafu could feel a hand hovering over his arm, but the Alpha didn’t touch him. “I’ll need you to turn around so that your bottom is faced towards me. Could you do that for me?”

Mafumafu shook his head weakly. He couldn’t move a single muscle now that he was out of the cold and on a warm fluffy bed. He couldn’t seem to move away from the Alpha’s coat either. The scent on the coat was really strong and it made Mafumafu wonder if this was a coat the Alpha frequently wore.

“You told me not to touch you, but I can’t help you if you don’t help yourself,” the Alpha pointed out.

So he had been careful to not touch him since just now…?

Come to think of it, most Alphas would have jumped on him right now, but this Alpha was still waiting patiently for Mafumafu to prepare himself mentally.

That was not the point, Mafumafu. This was not the time to be falling for an Alpha’s trick, especially not when he was in his heat. He normally gets mentally weak when his heat gets to him, so whenever someone treats him gently like this, it moves something in his heart.

“... It’s too late to go back out there, isn’t it?” Mafumafu asked, at the verge of giving in to his offer.

“It’s really cold outside and someone might hurt you if I left you there,” he said.

“You’re an Alpha yourself, and you’re saying that you won’t hurt me?” Mafumafu scoffed, but his scoff came out breathless.

“Don’t get me wrong. My kids would run out looking for you in the snow if I didn’t come out for you,” said the Alpha. “They’re worried,”

… So he already had kids, very good ones too, to be caring about an Omega whom they did not know. Wouldn’t that mean that he would be cheating on his partner or mate if he was going to do this with him? Wouldn’t that make his kids sad if they knew?

“... Let’s not do this after all. You should just leave me alone, it’ll go away soon,” Mafumafu turned his head away as he held in the excruciating pain in his body.

His bottom was wet and sticky from the liquid he secreted from his body, a natural reaction for Omegas in heat. But worse of all, the longer he smelled the Alpha, the more the walls of his insides started to squeeze and twitch, wanting the Alpha to be inside of him already. He could feel it. He was ready to accept whatever he lets out inside, and he had a feeling he wasn’t going to hate it.

All this time, he had only held hatred towards Alphas, generally and especially those who did him during his heat (forcefully in this case, he never asked or begged any of them for it) and he had never experienced pleasure from the act. And he was scared of the Alpha on top of him, of what he was going to do to him in the next second, of how it was going to feel for him.

No, he was scared that there was no going back.

“... I won’t do anything else but help you with your heat,” the Alpha said gently. “Is it okay if I help flip you over?”

The Alpha was still adamant on helping him even after he told him that he was going to be fine. Mafumafu hesitated for a moment, but eventually let his eyelids cover his eyes and gave him a tiny nod. The moment he touched Mafumafu’s skin, Mafumafu felt tingles run down his spine. To be already feeling it from a slight touch, it was utterly embarrassing for Mafumafu.

The Alpha then grabbed him by the arm carefully and flipped him over, helping him get on all fours before he took his pants down for him. Every time he did something to him, he would always ask Mafumafu for permission first.

This was a first for Mafumafu.

When the Alpha let the tip of his fingers graze gently on Mafumafu’s soft, supple skin at the back of his thighs, Mafumafu’s body jerked strongly in response and his upper body fell forward onto the bed, his face burying into the Alpha’s coat that was underneath him.

“Wai-”

But before he could finish his sentence, the Alpha already slipped a finger into his insides, and Mafumafu came again. The Alpha didn’t stop there though. He let his finger go in and out of him slowly at first, but when he realised how sensitive Mafumafu was, he moved it faster, adding another finger in almost instantly.

There wasn’t a need for him to loosen him up like this since he was already all wet and ready inside, but Mafumafu didn’t have the leisure to tell him to stop. His body was wanting it, sucking his fingers back in every time he pulled out, squeezing around his fingers whenever he pushed them back in. He could come five more times just from his fingers, and he would still think that it wouldn’t be enough.

He moaned when the Alpha massaged him at where his prostate was, causing Mafumafu to flinch every time he scraped it playfully. He lifted his bottom up high in the air, wanting the Alpha to do him more wonders, and he did, he definitely did by pressing harder against his prostate.

What was this? This wasn’t the kind of thing he was expecting. He had gone way beyond his expectations and with his enhanced sensitivity of his senses, it was definitely not helping him stay sane with such a skilled Alpha.

He tried to move away from the Alpha, grabbing his coat together with him as he crawled away from him on the bed, and the Alpha pulled him back before pulling his fingers out of him. Mafumafu wasn’t sure how many fingers he had inside, but he felt really empty all of a sudden. The muscles of the walls just wouldn’t stop twitching, and to think that the Alpha was seeing all of this made Mafumafu burn under his gaze.

Mafumafu wondered how the Alpha saw him. He wished he didn’t think he was some sort of tramp waiting for an Alpha to pick him up off the streets. He probably didn’t do anything suggestive to make him think that way, right?

“... I’m going to put it in,” the Alpha said. He sounded like he already pushed past his limits and yet he was still putting Mafumafu as his priority.

The Alpha seriously needed to stop that because Mafumafu couldn’t help but feel moved by how considerate he was, could he?

“... Put it in… I want it… “ Mafumafu pleaded. The smell of the Alpha was getting stronger the longer they stayed like this, and it was making Mafumafu even more anxious.

The Alpha pulled away from him for a moment, and Mafumafu whimpered because he couldn’t feel anymore. He didn’t know where the Alpha was, and he turned his head around as he patted the bed, looking for him. He heard the sound of him unbuckling his belt, and after he was done, he caressed Mafumafu gently, and Mafumafu calmed down after knowing that he was still here.

He was leaning into Mafumafu now. His erection was poking very demandingly at his entrance, making his insides squeeze expectantly. He wanted to move himself so that he would be inside of him already, but the Alpha was holding him still, not letting him get what he wanted. He teased him by putting the tip of his erection at the mouth of his entrance just ever so slightly, and then pulling it out repeatedly.

Mafumafu cried impatiently. He was a gentle Alpha but he could be quite sadistic at times, and truth be told, Mafumafu was liking it. It builds something up inside Mafumafu; frustration, anticipation, and want.

Was it okay to say that it was as expected of an Alpha? Because his erection was huge, and Mafumafu didn’t remember having received something as large as his in all his twenty-seven years. He was suddenly not sure if it could fit inside of him.

The Alpha finally let the tip sink inside of Mafumafu.

And oh, he thought he could already come from just that slight stimulation at the G-spot.

He then slowly pushed his entire length into Mafumafu, and Mafumafu felt his back arch to a certain degree as he felt himself climax when the tip kissed him deep inside. He couldn’t keep his bottom up, and fell onto the bed. The Alpha picked him up, and thrust once... Twice and just one more time, waking Mafumafu’s body up again with huge waves of pleasure washing up on him.

“I knew you were really wet when I put my fingers into you… But I didn’t expect you to get wetter than you already were,” the Alpha breathed out slowly. “Does it feel good for you?”

Mafumafu nodded desperately, whimpering as his insides squeezed tightly around the Alpha’s erection, as if it was trying its hardest to remember his shape.

“Do you want me to move some more?” he asked Mafumafu.

Heavens, how long was he going to tease him?

… He didn’t hate it though.

Mafumafu nodded again, and this time he did as he was told. He moved. The way he thrust inside of him made Mafumafu lose his mind. He cried and choked on his saliva when the tip of his erection would get stuck in between his prostate and the walls of his insides. He would ram himself back into Mafumafu from there, and repeat the process.

The tip kissed Mafumafu’s womb every time the Alpha knocked it into him, and it all felt so good. Heavens, he wanted more.

“... It feels so good…” Mafumafu moaned as the Alpha thrust harder.

“Here…?” the Alpha said breathily.

“Not there...!” Mafumafu cried louder and shook his head helplessly.

“... That sounded like a yes,” the Alpha said through his gritted teeth when he slapped himself back in.

His mind was blank, only filled with thoughts of wanting more of what this Alpha could give him. Even though he hated Alphas more than anything, he thought that this Alpha was different. He smelled different too.

The Alpha kept attacking Mafumafu at his favourite spots, which most Alphas wouldn’t bother entertaining, and Mafumafu tried to crawl away from him again. His efforts were futile when the Alpha pulled him back and pressed his chest up against Mafumafu’s back. Mafumafu’s eyes widened when his erection pushed in too deep.

And then he couldn’t bother with how loud and ugly his cries were after that.

The friction and the way he thrusts were just perfect. And not to mention, his size was exceptional and so, very addicting. Mafumafu didn’t think sex could feel this amazing.

Mafumafu felt the Alpha’s erection throb against his walls, and he knew it was coming. The Alpha let out a grunt and tightened his arms around Mafumafu as he poured his load into Mafumafu. He let his tip grind against Mafumafu’s womb, making sure that he took everything in, and stayed in place.

Mafumafu fell face down and breathed heavily, still dazed from how incredible sex was with this Alpha. The Alpha put his bottom down carefully, but had his erection still inside of Mafumafu, his load was not finished yet.

“We’ll stay like this for twenty minutes,” he told Mafumafu before he placed a hand on Mafumafu’s head, patting it gently.

Mafumafu wrapped around the Alpha’s erection firmly and tightly when he did that, causing more and more to pour inside of him. He felt his womb accepting all of his seeds, and it was the first time he felt so warm and at ease after sex. His heat had subsided for a lot, and his body wasn’t in pain anymore.

The Alpha would occasionally plunge himself deeper so that not a single drop was wasted, and Mafumafu wished he could stop that.

He’d want another round, wouldn’t he?

They laid there, catching up with their breaths. Neither of them started another conversation. After the Alpha had finished letting it out, he slowly pulled himself out of Mafumafu, and then carried him in his arms again so that he could clean him up in the bathroom.

Again, this was another first for Mafumafu.

“... It’s fine, I can do it myself,” Mafumafu said exhaustedly. It was the first time he climaxed this many times in a single round of sex, and as someone who lacked of stamina, it certainly was too much for his body to handle.

“... You can’t see, right? It’s going to be hard for you to make out where the bathroom is,” the Alpha said as he opened a door to a room, and Mafumafu could only assume it was where the Alpha was supposed to take him. “It’s going to take some time to fill the tub with warm water so would a shower be good enough?”

Mafumafu nodded.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” The Alpha placed him down at the edge of the bathtub and asked. He was probably referring to whether he could take a shower on his own.

Of course, Mafumafu could do it on his own. But he wondered if the Alpha would take care of him until the end, unlike most Alphas. He wondered if the Alpha would agree to helping him clean up. He wondered if the Alpha was really as different as he thought him for.

“No,” Mafumafu said, which was obviously a lie.

This could prove if he was slightly different from the others. And if he was different, he wished he could sit down and talk to the Alpha because Mafumafu had never seen any as gentle as he was.

Was it okay for an Omega like Mafumafu to want to talk to him?

“I’ll take a shower with you then,” said the Alpha.

… He wished his heart would stop beating so loudly over an Alpha.

Mafumafu didn’t remember how he was given a shower or how and when they got out, by the time when he was awake again, he felt that the room was warm. He could feel the sunlight against his skin, and there were birds chirping merrily outside of the window. He was in a daze at first, but as if he remembered something, he frantically patted the space on the bed around him.

He could still smell him. The scent was strong so he must still be in the room somewhere.

“It’s five in the morning,” said a calming voice coming from across the room. It was not too far away, but it was definitely not next to him.

“Why are you still here?” Mafumafu asked, despite being the one who had been looking for that Alpha just a few seconds ago.

“How are you feeling?” The Alpha ignored Mafumafu’s question, and Mafumafu could hear his footsteps come closer.

Mafumafu pulled back and backed up into a wall behind him, feeling more safe and secure now that he knew nothing was going to come up on him from behind. The Alpha did not come any closer after seeing his behaviour.

“I see that you’re better,” he said softly.

Mafumafu felt guilty after that. He was just being concerned about his body, and not to mention, he was also the one who took care of him the entire night too. This wasn’t the way to be treating the Alpha.

“... How do you know? What do I look like now?” Mafumafu opened his mouth carefully.

“Your face isn’t as pale as when I first saw you,” he answered. “And you aren’t asking me for more like how you did in the shower last night,”

“I did all that?!” Mafumafu exclaimed loudly.

“... You don’t remember?”

“H-How many times did we…”

“... We did two more after that because you weren’t letting go,”

How absurd! That was definitely not Mafumafu! He must be lying!

But he didn’t sound or smell like he was lying…

“... I’ll really get pregnant at this rate…” Mafumafu said quietly to himself as he held his head in his hands, not knowing what to do.

“Get changed, we’re going to leave now,” the Alpha said as he placed a set of clothing on the bed right in front of Mafumafu.

“Wh-Where are we going?” Mafumafu realised he was still naked and quickly grabbed what was in front of him.

He felt the fabric in his hands, and thought that it felt softer. Did the Alpha wash it for him while he was asleep?

“To the clinic. They open at half past five in the morning around here,” the Alpha said. “We’re getting suppressants and birth control pills for you,”

Mafumafu continued touching his clothes, making sure he was wearing them right, and then paused to glare at the Alpha. The Alpha noticed what he meant almost immediately.

“I’ve got my back to you, so hurry up,” he said after he turned around, letting Mafumafu know that it was fine for him to get off the bed to put on his underwear and pants.

“... It’s still sticky inside,” Mafumafu said when he was done putting on his clothes.

“... It’s easier to bring you out like that, so don’t complain,” the Alpha came closer after that and draped his coat over Mafumafu’s shoulders. “Put this on,”

“I don’t need it,” it was a lie, but Mafumafu had to say it. Truth was, his smell gave him comfort, and the only thing he could probably have from the Alpha was his coat, but he refused it anyway, not wanting to be too dependent.

“Well, you could just take it off on your own and we’ll just leave my coat here if you don’t want it,”

“No! I mean, I’ll keep it on if you insist…” Mafumafu immediately rejected the other option and bit his lower lip when he realised what he had done. He did that on reflex since there was no way in heaven he was going to do that.

He pulled at the coat that the Alpha lent him, feeling relaxed with his scent wrapped around him. Oh, that was too close. He would fall back into his hazy state if he wasn’t careful since this Alpha smelled especially good.

“Hold onto my shirt,” said the Alpha after he made sure that they were set to leave the room.

Mafumafu hesitated. Of course he did. Why should he hold onto an Alpha?

“If you don’t, I’ll hold your hand,”

And the Alpha got him.

Mafumafu instantly pulled at his shirt from behind in between his thumb and forefinger, whether he liked it or not. It was definitely better than having him hold his hand, right? He tightened his grip when the Alpha started walking, pulling him along with him as he guided him to places, turning around corners and down the steps.

He could hear people whispering, commenting on how he was with the Alpha walking in front of him, about how Mafumafu didn’t look very good. But no one mentioned that he stunk, and it was probably thanks to the Alpha for making sure that his scent was covered all over. It was definitely not pleasant for Mafumafu though.

That was another lying, thought Mafumafu.

He had been thinking about how this Alpha was different, over and over again. He hardly knew him, and he was already having thoughts about him. It must have been the heat and sex from last night. That must have been it.

“What’s your name?” The Alpha suddenly spoke up, breaking Mafumafu’s thoughts.

“It’s Mafumafu,” he said.

“I’m Soraru,” the Alpha said.

Funny how they already went past _that_ stage and were only exchanging their names now. Mafumafu only guessed that it was normal. It was usually just a one night stand for the typical Alphas anyway. Leaving that aside, his name sounded really beautiful. He wondered what someone with the name “Soraru” would look like.

He had a really gentle and soothing voice, while he sounded sexy and dangerous during sex, and that was a pretty big gap that had gotten Mafumafu’s heart confused. He was panicking last night and thought that it was some old, perverted Alpha at first, but by the sound of Soraru, he sounded pretty young.

And he already had kids.

Now that Mafumafu thought about it again, he was feeling really guilty.

“How old are you?” asked Soraru who was still trying to make a light conversation with Mafumafu.

“I’m twenty-seven,” Mafumafu responded. It would be rude if he refused even a small talk by someone who had been nothing but kind to him.

“So you’re three years younger than me,” Soraru said as he continued walking, making sure he was following Mafumafu’s pace.

“You really don’t need to do this,” Mafumafu finally said. “You’ve done a lot for me. I’ll just go-”

“We’re getting medicines for you. I know you don’t want anything to do with me, so that’s why we need to go to the clinic,” Soraru broke him off, laying down the facts to make his point. “And we’re already here, so let me just see through everything until the end, alright?”

We were already here at the clinic? Mafumafu felt as if he just walked out of the hotel that they were just in.

“It’s just a small town so everything’s just around the corner,” said Soraru as he pushed the door open and led Mafumafu inside. “Excuse me, could we have some medicine prescription?”

“Hello, how can I help you?” Mafumafu heard a feminine voice respond to Soraru. He could hear that she sounded interested in the Alpha he was with, and she was already letting her scent off for him to pick up.

But Soraru didn’t seem to be fazed by it.

“I’d like to have some suppressants and birth control pills for him,” Soraru said to the lady at the counter calmly, not affected by her scent at all.

“Y-Yes, would you like it in-”

“Both the pills and liquid form for the suppressants, please,”

“Alright, please do give us a moment,”

Mafumafu tugged at Soraru’s shirt lightly, wanting to ask him if his sense of smell was broken. The woman over the counter clearly sounded shocked and upset at how Soraru wasn’t sexually affected by her smell. He was sure Soraru’s nose wasn’t faulty. Alphas would have normally been attracted by it, so why?

When he felt Soraru turn around to look at him, he couldn’t ask him anything. He wasn’t sure how to. Soraru obviously reacted to Mafumafu in heat really strongly and sexually, but it didn’t seem to be the case when he was with other Omegas. Was it the same for him? Just like how Mafumafu thought he was different, compared to every other Alpha?

Did he think that Mafumafu was different too?

“This would be the prescription you’ve requested,” the female Omega spoke up. Mafumafu could hear the rustling noises of the plastic bag as she passed it to Soraru.

“Thank you,” Soraru simply said and walked away from the counter, pulling Mafumafu with him.

“How m-”

“It’s fine. Let’s go get some water for you,” Soraru cut in, as if he knew what Mafumafu was going to say.

Mafumafu realised that they were at a vending machine when he heard Soraru slip in coins into the coin slot before he pressed onto one of the buttons on the display, and something heavy fell down into the pick-up window. He heard Soraru push the window open, and retrieved something before putting it into his hand.

“We’ll start doing preventive measures for what we did last night, alright?”

Soraru then led Mafumafu to a bench just right next to the vending machine, and made him sit down. Mafumafu couldn’t feel him sit down next to him, instead he could feel his warm presence in front as Soraru knelt down before him.

“This would be the birth control pills,” said Soraru as he picked up Mafumafu’s other hand and placed two tablets onto it.

Mafumafu could only listen to what he told him to do obediently because this was also for his own good. He popped the pills into his mouth before he tried to open the bottle, just when he finally found the cap of the bottle, Soraru took it away from him. He could hear the sound of the cap being twisted open, and the bottle was back in his hand again.

… Heavens.

He drank big gulps of water since he hadn’t had anything since he woke up, and then let out a satisfied gasp when he finally conquered the thirst in his throat.

“Remember to take it every day until your next heat,” Soraru said before he took out two more pills and put it on his hand again. “This would be your suppressants,”

He was most familiar with the shape of the suppressants so he knew even before Soraru said something. He took them too, and finished his bottle of water. Soraru took it out of his hands and threw it into the bin next to them.

“... Why are you being so nice to me?” Mafumafu finally asked the question that had been bugging him since last night.

“It was not like I could leave you like that after what I did to you,” said Soraru calmly as he placed the bag of medicine into Mafumafu’s hands.

“Any Alpha would have left me behind because doing things like this would be too troublesome for them, so why aren’t you?” Mafumafu lifted his head to look at him. He was sure he probably wasn’t looking directly at him, but he wanted to at least make it seem so, so that Soraru couldn’t back away from his question.

“... I just couldn’t,”

Mafumafu was surprised at his answer. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to respond, especially when Soraru sounded so sad and pained the moment he said that. Alphas wouldn’t suffer as much as Omegas, so why did he sound like he was suffering?

Why did he have to sound so lonely?

“Where do you live? I’ll walk you home,” Soraru said, changing the subject that they were on.

“I stay under the slides at the playground at the park,” Mafumafu answered. “I should be able to make my way back without you,”

“You’re staying at such a place in a cold winter?” Soraru asked, sounding bewildered.

“It can’t be helped, can it? It’s not like we Omegas could easily get hired to work, and we need all the money we have to get suppressants every month, so not all of us could afford to pay rents,” Mafumafu blurted out as he pulled at his sleeves nervously. This was the first time he forced his thoughts to an Alpha like this.

The Alpha wasn’t saying anything after that, and Mafumafu thought this was as far as Soraru would go for him. He was ready to stand back up on his feet and walk away, but Soraru caught him by the wrist and pulled him back to him.

“Come with me,”

“What are you-”

“My kids are going to wake up soon, so we’ll be going back to my house first, and then we’ll talk about the details,”

Soraru said all that and pulled Mafumafu with him again, this time with his fingers wrapped around his wrist, but it didn’t hurt. It didn’t feel forceful.

If it was Soraru, Mafumafu had a feeling his fate as an Omega wouldn’t end too badly.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Soraru’s first time with an Omega.

Don’t get this the wrong way, but Soraru had only been associated with Alphas and Betas most of the time in his life. There might be times where he would be put together with an Omega, but he never made a move on them, neither did he let them do anything to him.

And he had no idea that it could feel so different just because of their sub-gender.

The way the Omega moved his hips on his erection, begging for more friction, wanting more from him; the way the Omega melted in his arms when Soraru let out inside of him, and the way the Omega cried… Soraru couldn’t get it out of his head.

The Omega, Mafumafu, was adorable. He reacted to his teasing the way Soraru wanted him to, and his body was exceptionally sensitive with each strong and long strokes Soraru did inside him, walls twitching intensely and squeezing around Soraru’s erection whenever he achieved climax, making his scent even stronger than the last.

Soraru swore he didn’t know what went wrong in his head last night. All he could only think of back then was to fulfill not only the Omega’s sexual desires, but also his, and he had to say that they both had pretty good compatibility, considering how Mafumafu was wanting more, and how he managed to get Soraru going like that.

But Soraru also couldn’t get the look of hatred on Mafumafu’s face out of his head when he first found him.

The Omega was right. This was all nothing but troublesome to every Alpha, but Soraru thought that should apply to almost everyone. People would have normally just left him there after taking care of what needed to be taken care of.

But Soraru couldn’t.

The entire time when he held him in his arms last night, he thought he needed to be gentle on him, that he needed to keep him away from harm. He wasn’t sure why, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of his Alpha’s instinct. The only thing that he was sure of was that he was not going to let that Omega stay outside in the cold while he was in heat like this.

“Soraru-san, what do you think you’re doing?” Mafumafu asked as he continued letting himself be pulled around by Soraru.

They went to the park where Soraru found him by the vending machine last night, and went under the children’s slide to find his belongings there. There was a duffel bag which seemed to be filled with his clothes and wallet, and then there was an expensive looking, dark brown leather case. Soraru let go of Mafumafu’s wrist and grabbed his bags.

“Is this all you have?” Soraru asked, wanting to make sure that he had gotten everything.

“Where did you put my case?!” Instead of answering Soraru’s question, Mafumafu was worried about the leather case that Soraru held together with his duffel bag.

He was pulling at Soraru’s shirt as he asked him the question over and over again. The Omega who had his eyes closed the entire time they left the hotel, was now staring at Soraru with those bright, ruby red eyes of his. They were filled with panic and even more insecurity than his encounter with Soraru.

“It’s over here,” Soraru said as he passed the case to Mafumafu.

Mafumafu felt the case in his hands, and after realising that it was indeed his, he quickly hugged it to his chest, holding it tightly as if he was afraid that Soraru would snatch it away from him. Soraru looked at the case and then back at the duffel bag he was still carrying.

He realised that the case was Mafumafu’s everything.

Soraru picked up his wrist again and pulled him with him again. Mafumafu was still hesitant, but he didn’t fight back, only leaving a distance between them as he followed behind Soraru. Soraru hated to say it, but the fact that he was submitting to him like this made Soraru feel a little happy. Just a little.

It was a strange feeling, if Soraru had to say so.

They finally reached Soraru’s home, an apartment unit Soraru bought which was close to the primary school Pon and Kon go to. They exited the elevator and got off the highest floor of the building where only two apartment units existed. One belonged to Soraru, and the other belonged to his neighbour who he was a close friend with.

“Wh-Where are we…?” Mafumafu spoke up again. He had been remaining silent ever since Soraru let him hold onto the case, and Soraru didn’t want to interrupt his thoughts, so he kept quiet as well.

“My place,” Soraru simply said before he tapped his keycard by the door pad, and opened the door into the room.

“Why did you bri-”

“Pon, Kon,” Soraru called out, ignoring Mafumafu’s protests. He should have done that from the start if he didn’t like Soraru’s suggestion. He could have struggled a little more, pull away from Soraru, kick or punch him even.

But the Omega didn’t do any of those.

“Papa?” Pon poked his head out of the kitchen. He was holding a spatula in one hand, a plate in the other.

“You’re back, Papa!” Kon poked her head out too and ran towards Soraru before Pon. She had her arms stretched out wide and Soraru got down to his feet. She jumped into Soraru’s opened arms and giggled.

“Ah, it’s that person from yesterday,” Pon pointed out as he approached Soraru and Mafumafu.

Mafumafu flinched when Pon was aware of his existence, and Soraru watched him shrink behind him as he tried to hide himself. It was futile since he had Kon in his arms, and she was starting to crawl over his shoulders to take a better look at Mafumafu.

“Are you okay, mister?” Kon asked excitedly. “You looked really cold on the ground last night, so we got worried! But thank goodness Papa went back there for you!”

“Hey, Kon… Stop doing that. You’re going to fall,” Soraru said with a troubled tone in his voice. His daughter was literally kicking and stepping on his hands and arms as he tried to catch her. She was a smart one to be pulling at Soraru’s shirt so that he would have a harder time doing that. “You’re going to scare the guest if you keep that up,”

“He doesn’t seem to mind though,” Kon stopped struggling and rested her tummy on Soraru’s shoulder, letting her tiny body curve over it and pouted.

“Kon, you’re scaring him. He’s pulling at Papa’s shirt so hard that he’s trembling,” Pon scolded.

“Ah! Kon is sorry, so please don’t be afraid!” Kon started flailing her arms around again as she tried to approach Mafumafu again, and Soraru swore he almost dropped her if he didn’t catch her by the ankle of her tiny foot.

Deciding that it was too dangerous to hold a high-spirited Kon, Soraru bent down and put her down on her feet under him. She hugged one of his legs and tried to take a peek at Mafumafu. And before Soraru knew, Pon already went up to Mafumafu who was still hiding behind him, and pulled at his pinkie finger, causing Mafumafu to jump in surprise.

“Come on in, we were just making breakfast,” Pon said carefully.

Soraru smiled gently at how mature Pon was, and patted him lightly on the head, smoothing his messy bed hair out with his fingers. Kon went and held Mafumafu by the hem of his shirt, shocking Mafumafu again, and giggled as she found Mafumafu’s reaction to everything was funny.

“You heard the kids,” Soraru said. He then took off his shoes and placed it nicely at the shoe rack by the entrance. “Do you need help taking off your shoes?”

Mafumafu shook his head quietly. Soraru could see the tips of his ears turning red at how quickly Pon and Kon helped him take his shoes off after hearing Soraru ask that question. He was troubled, but Soraru thought it was not a bad thing so he let Pon and Kon do their thing.

“There’s a step over here so be careful,” Soraru told Mafumafu.

Pon seemed to have realised something by now, but Kon could be a little insensitive at times.

“Mister, could it be that you can’t see?” asked Kon.

“Kon!” Pon hissed.

“You’re right, I can’t,” said Mafumafu. He didn’t sound like he was uncomfortable with it, and that was a relief to Soraru’s ears.

“That’s alright! Pon and Kon will help you to the dining room!” Kon smiled gently at Mafumafu, not fazed at the fact that he didn’t have his eyesights, and helped him up the steps.

Soraru watched as the two of them walked beside Mafumafu and led him to their dining room, telling Mafumafu to sit down while they went and made an extra serving for their guest. Mafumafu did as he was told and put the case that he was holding dearly next to him under his seat. Even though Pon and Kon were really friendly to the customers they had at the bakery, they were actually really afraid of strangers.

He guessed it was because of the way he raised them. He was always telling them to be careful to not talk to people they didn’t know because bad things or the likes could happen, which was true. Children were easier targets for bad men, and he didn’t want anything to happen to his. It was a good thing the people around the area were friendly, making Pon and Kon feel at ease almost instantly when they first moved here.

But for the two of them to be this fond of Mafumafu upon meeting him for the first time, Soraru was genuinely surprised. It was to the extent Pon and Kon were fighting about who gets to sit next to him after they placed a bowl of rice in front of Mafumafu, which never happened before to any of the guests Soraru invited. They always insisted on sitting next to each other, but not today.

Each side of the dining table was only enough for two people, so only one of them gets the seat next to Mafumafu. Mafumafu was telling the both of them to calm down, but the two only continued bickering about their own concerns. The Omega was troubled but he gave them a tiny smile when Pon placed a bowl of miso soup on his table.

… Soraru thought he forgot how to breathe.

The smile faded from his face really quickly the moment Kon tried to climb on him and then there was Pon trying to get Kon off of him, but Soraru had already imprinted it at the back of his head. It was a really small, adorable smile where the corner of his lips lifted at a certain degree shyly.

Though it was cute, it showed Soraru loneliness. It showed him that the Omega was never given enough appreciation. Soraru didn’t know what hardship had he gone through before he found him at the park, but he was sure that Mafumafu thought that everyone would judge him for his gender, and he was surprised to see that the kids didn’t care about any of that.

Soraru would usually not meddle with things like this.

It was not like he didn’t like the Omegas, but it was more like he didn’t want his sub-gender to come in as his first instinct, to make him lose control of who he actually was. And that was what Omegas did to Alphas.

… But if it was Mafumafu, he thought he wouldn’t mind losing himself.

He loved how he smelled, and frankly, he loved it even more when Mafumafu smelled like him. He wasn’t even his, but here he was, thinking about all the nonsense this early in the morning with his kids still fighting over Mafumafu.

It was the first time he wanted to know more about an Omega… To be exact, about someone in particular.

What was he thinking? Was this the effect of an Omega’s heat towards an Alpha?

“You’re making Mafumafu feel uncomfortable, Pon, Kon,” Soraru finally broke out of his trance and spoke up before he stepped into the dining room and naturally sat down next to the Omega.

“Ah! Papa took Kon’s seat!” Kon puffed up her cheeks in dissatisfaction and climbed from Mafumafu’s lap to Soraru’s. Soraru put up his hands in defeat, and Kon landed punches in his palms angrily.

The punches were still really light, but it was definitely heavier than the last time Soraru felt her punches. It was as expected of her daughter, taking after him for his karate and judo skills. She must have been learning a lot at the dojo Soraru sends her during the weekends.

“It was not yours in the first place!” Pon frowned. He placed a bowl before Soraru, and then he frowned deeper. “That was unfair, Papa,”

“The two of you need to calm down, he’s not going anywhere,” Soraru put his hands under Kon’s armpits and carried her up, standing up in his chair before he put her down on the chair across him.

“I’m not?” asked Mafumafu, surprised. He had been surprised over and over again ever since he walked into the house.

“He’s not?” Pon and Kon said at the same time.

“You’re not thinking of going back to the park, are you?”

“That was the plan,” Mafumafu said.

“Don’t go, Mafu-kun! You should stay!” said Kon as she stood up on her knees in her chair and leaned forward.

“You could share bedrooms with me and Kon, so if you have nowhere to go, you should just stay with us,” said Pon, climbing onto his chair and picking up his chopsticks.

“The two of you shouldn’t just ask a stranger you just met today to stay at your house,” Mafumafu said in a stern tone.

“But you don’t seem like a bad person,” Pon said.

“Yep! You smell like Papa, so there’s no way you’re a bad guy!” Kon grinned.

The moment Kon said that, Soraru thought he almost choked on literally nothing and got into a coughing fit. Soraru peeked at Mafumafu at the corner of his eyes, and he could see that Mafumafu’s cheeks were tinted red, and there was heat being radiated from him. He really does react to literally everything, doesn’t he? And that just made it harder for Soraru because all he could think of was how adorable that was.

“You heard them,” Soraru said and thanked Pon and Kon for the food before he started digging in. The kids did the same, putting sausages and egg on each other’s bowls. Soraru clasped some vegetables for Pon and Kon, not forgetting to put some in Mafumafu's bowl too.

“It’s not like I’m safe with an Alpha like you living under the same roof as me,” Mafumafu said quietly, not loud enough for the kids to hear him.

“It’s not like you’re any safer out at the park,” Soraru returned him with another strong point, which made it into a valid argument. “Eat up, Pon and Kon are waiting for you to say something about their food,”

It was true that Mafumafu might not be safe with him, but at least he was away from more possible danger.

Mafumafu carefully felt the table and then his bowl before trying to reach for the chopsticks, but it would seem to be a little too difficult for him to eat with that. Soraru picked up a spoon and put it into his hand before Mafumafu touched the chopsticks, and the Omega finally started eating slowly.

“... It’s really good,” Mafumafu smiled at Pon and Kon after tasting their food.

“Kon made the octopus sausages today! Pon was the one who cooked the eggs and veggies!” Kon’s face brightened up the moment Mafumafu said that.

“Here, Mafu-kun, have some more,” Pon put another piece of sausage on Mafumafu’s bowl.

And their morning went by just like that.

Pon and Kon were cleaning up the dishes in the kitchen. Even though Soraru promised them that he was going to make them omelette rice today, he wasn’t able to make it because he had a couple of things in his hands. He did tell the both of them that he was sorry, but his kids only smiled at him and told him that they could have it for lunch instead.

That didn’t make the guilt go away though.

“I couldn’t say this in front of the kids earlier, but I don’t think I can stay,” said Mafumafu, holding onto his case tightly after Soraru led him to the living room.

Mafumafu didn’t want him to touch him anymore this time, so Soraru could only bring him around the house with him holding onto his shirt. It was a little inconvenient because the Omega would refuse to follow him sometimes but it was still manageable.

“Why do you say so?” Soraru asked after he had Mafumafu sit down on the couch in front of him.

“I couldn’t possibly stay here as a freeloader, but I don’t have any money either,” Mafumafu frowned as he said that. “And the kids-”

“I’m not expecting you to stay here as a freeloader,”

“What?” Mafumafu’s frown in between his brows deepened, and then his voice gradually got louder. “Are you actually planning to use me as a reliever? You have your wife or partner, don’t you?! How could you possibly do that when you already have kids-”

“Are you saying that so that Pon and Kon can hear you?” Soraru snapped. No matter how badly he thought of an Alpha, Soraru thought he should at least not assume that all Alphas were the same. “I’m not making you do things like that,”

“But my heat could barely be suppressed by the suppressants, and I’m sure you know it!” Mafumafu wasn’t wrong. Soraru could still smell it, and it was still strong, just not as bad as last night. “And you’re only going to have a hard time. Not to mention, it could be a nuisance for your kids and neighbours-”

“That is not something to be worried about,” Soraru interrupted.

“How is that-!” Mafumafu stood up from his seat, and breathed heavily as he tried to calm himself down. He was still tired from the heat, so Soraru wished he could not work himself anymore than that. “If my heat comes again, we might…”

“If you’re going to need it, I’ll do it for you again,” said Soraru calmly.

“... That’s dumb. What if I get pregnant from all of that?”

“That’s why we have the birth control pills. If the suppressant doesn’t work, then we’ll just have to take the alternatives,”

Mafumafu couldn’t fight back. Soraru wasn’t sure why, but he knew the Omega wasn’t going to tell him even if he asked. He let out a heavy sigh.

“You’re still in heat, right? How are you feeling right now?”

“... Better,”

“If you need-”

“I don’t,”

“Of course you don’t,” Soraru sighed. He was just about to tell him to say something if there was something that he needed, but he probably stepped over the boundaries again. “Leaving that aside, if you’re concerned about the rent and food, you could forget about that,”

“How am I supposed to do that? I don’t want people to be thinking that I’m living off an Alpha again so I’m afraid I’m going to have to reject your offer,”

… Living off an Alpha _again_?

“I’m going to have you work at my bakery,” Soraru said. What did Mafumafu mean when he said that? “It won’t seem like you’re depending on someone if you have a job because you’re technically holding yourself up with your own hands,”

“But-”

“And since you’re working for my bakery, there isn’t a need to pay for the rent. We’ll provide food as well as your pay. We pay on a weekly basis, but I’ll give you this week’s worth of work first. You can get-”

“I’m sure you didn’t get what I meant there,” Mafumafu said, unable to tolerate what Soraru had offered.

“Whatever is it that I’m missing out, Mafumafu?”

Mafumafu visibly trembled when Soraru said his name. Come to think of it, it was the first time Soraru said it ever since they exchanged names. His face was a little red, but it would seem that he had calmed down a fair bit.

“I’m nothing but a nuisance, Soraru-san,”

Heavens, he called his name once when they were walking on the streets, but he certainly liked the sound of his name coming out from Mafumafu’s lips.

“How so?” Soraru asked, quickly gaining his composure again.

“I’m blind, Soraru-san. How am I supposed to work for you like any normal human could?”

Mafumafu finally said it himself, that he was blind. Soraru didn’t want to offend him or bring up any unwanted memories in the Omega, so he never mentioned anything after realising it last night. He didn’t seem to want to talk about it either but Soraru never thought he would bring it up himself.

“How is that a problem?” Soraru returned Mafumafu’s question with another question.

It was honestly not a nuisance for Soraru to keep him here to work for him. In fact, they always needed an extra hand but the people he hired were either fooling around, trying to flirt with him at work, or they couldn’t work with Pon and Kon.

Soraru thought that Mafumafu would be the perfect person to fill in the job, especially after bringing him home with him.

Pon and Kon liked him a lot, and Mafumafu didn’t seem to dislike them either. He would probably need some more time to get used to being with the kids, but other than that there wasn’t any other issue. And most importantly, he seemed to hate Soraru a fair bit.

Which would also mean that there wouldn’t be any romance involved between the both of them. Sure, Soraru realised that he had difficulty keeping his hands off Mafumafu because of how good he smelled, but otherwise, it was close to perfect. All he should do was to numb himself from his scent, forget about it and hold tightly onto his reins of sanity.

“We’ll always be there to guide you if you need any help. All you need to do is ask when you’re not sure of things. Being blind isn’t a reason why I shouldn’t hire you,” Soraru continued.

Mafumafu went quiet after what Soraru said. He tightened his hold around his case. Soraru couldn’t have guessed what he was thinking when he was looking down like that since he was unable to read his facial expressions. He waited patiently for him to give him his answer and consent to stay here and work for him.

“... Am I really allowed to stay…?” Mafumafu eventually said, timidly. His voice was so soft, Soraru could barely pick up what he was saying.

He sounded afraid, unable to trust him, but there was nowhere for him to go to either. He was cornered with limited options. Soraru had the urge to help make those feelings go away, but he didn’t know how. He was never good with emotions, which always made him bad at comforting people.

“That’s what we’ve been trying to tell you, right?” Soraru said, giving up on the thought of easing Mafumafu. He was worried that he would make it worse, and he didn’t want that.

“... Am I allowed to do what I love to do?” Mafumafu finally raised his head, looking up at Soraru with those beautiful eyes of his, taking Soraru’s breath away as he wasn’t expecting him to do that.

Soraru knew instantly what Mafumafu wanted from that look on his face. It was a look that not everyone could possess. It was something he was most familiar with. It was a look of want; wanting freedom, wanting to make dreams come true.

Soraru reached one hand out at Mafumafu without realising it before it was too late. He placed it on his head gently at first, feeling Mafumafu jump a little at the sudden contact. Mafumafu didn’t recoil from his touch though, so he carefully patted him. It was an attempt to comfort him, but he wasn’t sure if it worked.

Wait, didn’t he just say to himself that he wasn’t going to comfort Mafumafu?

“Soraru-san…?” Mafumafu was confused at Soraru’s action, but he stayed in place, letting Soraru do what he wanted to do with him.

  
He didn’t seem to hate it, at least.

“You’re free to do whatever you want,”

Mafumafu lifted his face up to look at Soraru, possibly at the source of his voice, to be more accurate. But it felt as if he could actually look into his eyes, and it made Soraru wonder again about how his world was like before they met.

“You don’t need permission to make your dreams come true,” Soraru said softly. “You hear me, Mafumafu?”


	4. Chapter 4

Right after Soraru said that, he pressed Mafumafu’s head back down and stood up from his seat. Mafumafu could only keep his head lowered as he let Soraru’s words sink into his mind, giving it time to digest.

Was it really okay for Mafumafu to do this?

Ever since Mafumafu walked into the house, not only was he wrapped by the heavenly smell of the Alpha that held him again and again that night, he also felt warmth. It was the type of warmth he had not experienced ever since his parents passed away.

He was thrown around from one relative to another. That sounded really cliche, but he swore it was not the best feeling when he was the one involved in this situation. They’d try to sell him off to the Alphas, and if the negotiations did not go well, they’d look for others but they’d use him as a beating bag to get rid of the stress and frustration building inside their bodies.

The more he thought about it, the more typical it was. What was this, some sort of drama or manga where he was the pitiful one with lots of typical hardships and difficulties, but would never be the main character of the story?

He thought he was never going to feel the warmth and care his parents gave him anymore, even though he was just an Omega, not after what he was forced to go through for more than half of his life. But it was different here.

Soraru’s children didn’t see Mafumafu as an Omega, neither did they see him as a mere disabled for not being able to see. He could never bring himself to admit that he was blind up until today, but he felt so comfortable that he didn’t mind saying it outloud. There were no judging, no discrimination, no sounds of disgust coming from any of them. It felt as if he could breathe again.

And then there was Soraru. He had a feeling he was different, but he couldn’t be sure back then. To be trusting an Alpha from just one night was something he would never, ever do again, and yet here he was, making the same mistake he made many years ago, when he was young, when he was so much more naive. He guessed he never really changed after all.

Soraru’s touch was gentle, as if his hands held the sense of responsibility to help and protect while Soraru’s voice was nothing but soft, warm and kind even though he sometimes sounded as if he was not interested and monotonous. Even after knowing that he was just an Omega, Soraru gave Mafumafu opportunities. He was giving him a way out of his miserable life, but who was to promise that? It was all just assumptions at this point.

But Mafumafu had no choice.

He lied when he said he could make it back to the park where he was for a couple of nights now since he was kicked out from where he lived. He couldn’t see and he didn’t know where he currently was, so there was no way he could easily find his way to the park again.

“We have an extra room that we use as a storage room, and we still have time before night time,” Mafumafu could hear Soraru say from a distance. “Pon and Kon will help clean out the room so you can-”

Then he stopped talking.

And Mafumafu knew why.

His body started heating up again once he felt the sense of security settle in, but Mafumafu honestly wondered if it was because his head was filled with only Soraru that had helped trigger it. The pain kicked in and Mafumafu applied pressure above his abdomen, as if it could help make the pain go away. Drool was threatening to drip off his chin, and tears stung his eyes when his heat struck again.

Mafumafu panted heavily and moved his hands to hold onto himself instead. He couldn’t forgive himself if he ended up troubling Soraru again. He whimpered when it started becoming too painful. He told the heat to go away, that now was not the time, but then he could smell Soraru’s scent, and immediately his body lost strength.

Before he knew it, he felt as if he was being lifted up in the air. Soraru scooped him up into his arms, with one hand under his knees and another around his shoulder, and Mafumafu almost instantly circled his arms around his neck, burying his face into it and taking big whiffs of his scent. It calmed him and yet it aroused him so much that it terrifies him.

Mafumafu had never wanted someone so badly.

He started biting weakly into Soraru’s shoulder over his shirt while Soraru carried him out of the room, and up the stairs. If there was a flight of stairs in an apartment unit, it must be a really huge house that only the rich could afford. But Mafumafu did not have the time and leisure to think about that. He loosened his jaws and locked them again, letting his teeth sink into Soraru’s skin.

“Pon, Kon, stay down there,” Soraru said when he stopped at his tracks on the stairs. The children probably came running to them when they heard the commotion. “Don’t come into my room unless I tell you to,”

Mafumafu hoped Pon and Kon didn’t have to see him in this state. He didn’t want them to see how ugly Omegas would look during their heat. He buried his face into Soraru’s neck again, not wanting them to look.

“Is Mafu-kun okay…?” Pon asked.

“Mafu-kun doesn’t look too good… Is he sick again?” Kon said, worriedly.

“He-” Soraru started.

“I’m just having a fever, that’s all... “ Mafumafu said weakly after he forced himself to stop biting Soraru, cutting in before Soraru could say anything. “I wouldn’t want the two of you to get it from me, so Pon-kun and Kon-chan should listen to your father, alright?”

It took him a lot of effort to talk normally like that. He breathed in, and out, and again, and again. He swallowed a large gulp in his throat to force a moan down himself, and tightened his arms around Soraru.

“... Stay here, I’ll be right back,” immediately taking the hint that Mafumafu couldn’t bear it any longer, Soraru said and quickly climbed up the stairs, and went into a room, locking the door behind him.

Mafumafu knew whose room it belonged to the moment Soraru opened the door. The smell of Soraru was driving him crazy, and he swore he was about to get onto fours and beg him to put it inside of him already. But he wasn’t going to do that. There was just never in heaven that he was going to do something like that to humiliate himself.

But he really hoped Soraru would do something like that to him.

He felt his body being lowered down, and he could eventually feel something soft underneath him when Soraru slowly retrieved his hands. It was Soraru’s bed, and Mafumafu didn’t think he could feel okay about being placed onto it. He held onto Soraru tightly, refusing to let go.

“Mafumafu, we’re here at the bed. Let go so I can grab you your medicine,” Soraru said. His voice was so gentle that it made Mafumafu’s body react to it as every living cell in his body shivered in delight.

Mafumafu realised that he really liked it when Soraru called his name, but he wasn’t going to admit to that. Never.

“Mafumafu,”

Mafumafu shook his head in Soraru’s shoulder, telling him quietly that he didn’t want to be placed on the bed. It was a space Soraru would spend every night at, and that would mean his scent was the most pungent over here. If he was placed on it, he was sure that his smell would wrap around him and he’d lose the last string of sanity in his head, and he would absolutely not want that.

“... It’s okay, Mafumafu,” Soraru said, putting his hand at the back of Mafumafu’s head and giving it a soft pat. “I’m not going to do anything to you. I’ll just go get you your medicine, and you’ll be feeling better again,”

Mafumafu shook his head again.

“What, was it better if I did something to you?” Soraru asked in a hard tone.

And Mafumafu hated how he hesitated and couldn’t answer his question. Here Soraru was, trying his best to keep his hands off of him, and Mafumafu’s actions and behaviour were nothing but a challenge to him at this point. Mafumafu guessed he really was the reason why they went at it for a couple more rounds last night.

Soraru pried Mafumafu’s arms off of him and forced him down the bed. Mafumafu opened his eyes but couldn’t see anything as always. He swallowed his saliva back down, not wanting it to drool all over Soraru’s bed.

His head rested on Soraru’s pillow, his body laid on his bed sheets and blanket. Mafumafu flipped himself over and collected Soraru’s blanket into his arms, tangling it at his feet and curled his body up into a ball as he buried himself underneath all the things he could collect that smelled like Soraru, getting drunk over his scent.

He knew how erected he was down there, and it was scaring him. This never happened to him with other Alphas before. He heard from other Omegas that they had the tendency to collect their Alphas’ belongings to form a “nest” with it, but he was never one to do that. Why now? Why did he do this in front of Soraru?

Mafumafu carefully placed Soraru’s pillow under his arms so that he could support himself, blanket over his head and carefully rubbed his erection on Soraru’s bedsheet. The thought of how he was going to smell even more like Soraru after this was messing up his mind. Oh, wait, it was already messed up the moment Soraru picked him up in his arms.

He remembered how his arms felt strong and sturdy, as you would expect from an Alpha. One thing Mafumafu never expected from an Alpha, was how reliable those arms were, how reassuring and safe one could feel in them. They only met last night, but Mafumafu had a feeling that he would never, ever drop him, and that hard-to-believe thought alone casted away a lot of his other worries.

Mafumafu felt it coming. He ejaculated into his undergarment and breathed heavily as he tried to catch up onto his breath. It wasn’t enough, he wanted more. He continued moving his hips so that he could gain more friction. He let out a pathetic whimper when he orgasmed again.

“... I was only away for two minutes, Mafumafu,” he heard Soraru say from above the blanket as he approached him. He was back to his side again, and Mafumafu thought he could imagine Soraru crouching by the bed.

He stuck his hand under the blankets, surprising Mafumafu, and Mafumafu caught his hand instinctively.

“Here, take your-” Soraru stopped at his sentence again for the nth time today.

Mafumafu took his fingers into his mouth and sucked, whatever he was holding in between his thumb and forefinger was already swallowed by Mafumafu when he did that. Mafumafu licked from the base of his fingers and slowly moved up, nibbling the sides of it before putting them back into his mouth.

Soraru let Mafumafu do what he wanted to do with him at first, but as time went by, he gradually started to move his fingers too. He clasped Mafumafu’s tongue in between his fore and middle fingers, moving it in an erotic manner that caused Mafumafu to groan. He’d then press his fingers up against the bottom of his tongue, making Mafumafu open his mouth wider. His body twitched with pleasure when he kept doing that, and Mafumafu wanted more.

He didn’t want to let Soraru turn the tables on him though. He sucked on his fingers again and moved his head so that he could get them to hit him at the back of his throat, and that seemed to catch Soraru off guard. He could hear Soraru clear his throat awkwardly before he pulled his fingers out of Mafumafu’s mouth, and then there was the sound of a piece of tissue being pulled out of a tissue box.

“... The medicine will slowly take effect in your body, so go to sleep and let it do its thing,” he said. He sounded as if he was walking away from the bed, away from Mafumafu. He didn't sound calm like how he was just a couple of moments before this happened. It was clear that he was at his limits.

But again, he didn't jump on Mafumafu and attempted to devour him.

Mafumafu sniffled and sobbed as the pain kept intensifying but Soraru's scent was helping him in many ways or the other, or maybe it was the medicine. The liquid Soraru let out last night was still inside of his body too. Either way, it wasn't as unbearable as it always was.

He heard a sigh coming from Soraru and then some rustling noises. Mafumafu realised that he was taking off his shirt. Were they going to have sex after all? Soraru's children were downstairs and Mafumafu wasn't confident that he could keep his voice down since their father was really good at inflicting pleasure to his body.

As Mafumafu's thoughts ran wild, Soraru put his hand under the blankets where Mafumafu was hiding and left him a little something. It was his shirt that he was wearing until just now, and Mafumafu just knew when he smelled it. He gratefully collected it in his arms and hugged it tightly against himself.

He didn't know when or how, but he slowly drifted into sleep just like how Soraru told him to, letting the medicine take effect on him, and let Soraru's scent wrap around him and fill him with warmth and security. Before he lost his consciousness, he thought he felt Soraru pat him over the blankets before leaving the room.

-

There were sounds of children laughing and squealing from outside the room, waking Mafumafu up from his slumbers. If Pon and Kon were still up, that would mean Mafumafu was not out for too long and it wasn’t night time yet. It was sticky down there and he didn’t know what he should do but staying in bed wasn’t going to help.

He was feeling a lot better now that he had some sleep. It was strange how the heat suddenly came in even though Soraru helped him with it and he just had his medicines a while ago. No matter how unstable his heat cycle was, this had never happened before, and was totally new to him. They did mention that if Omegas were near Alphas during their heat, there was a possibility that their heat would come in unpredictable waves, but Mafumafu was pretty sure he never experienced this when he was with other Alphas.

He propped himself up by his arms and pushed himself off the bed so that he was sitting on it now. He still had the blanket wrapped nicely around himself, not seeming able to let it go, and climbed out of the bed. Carefully, he took one step forward at a time, stretching one hand out to feel the air, so to make sure that he was walking without running into anything. He guessed it was safest to walk along the sides of the room because that would probably bring him to the bathroom.

Did Soraru have a bathroom in his bedroom? Mafumafu hoped he did.

He accidentally stumped his toe into some piles of books that were left lying on the ground, and he’d stop at his feet and feel the ground again with his toes, making sure he wasn’t going to step onto Soraru’s books with his next step. He then felt a door pane just right in front of him, and he was only going to guess that it was the bathroom.

Mafumafu opened the door and stepped inside. There was the smell of soap, so he must be at where he wanted to be. The floor was dry which helped make it easier for Mafumafu to move without worrying about slipping on wet ground. He felt his way to the nearest faucet he could find, and he found something that felt like a shower tap.

He knew he needed to take a shower, especially since it was feeling extra uncomfortable down there. It was a good thing he had his pants on, or he’d probably have dirtied Soraru’s bed… Then again, it was not exactly a good thing. He would need to get this washed as soon as possible.

Reluctantly, he put away Soraru’s blanket and placed it at a countertop he managed to find, and took off his clothes and undergarment so that he could take a quick shower. It was difficult since he couldn’t quite see and he wasn’t familiar with the new environment, but he was still going to try anyway. He had been living like this for a while now after all.

He turned the shower tap open, but there was only cold water coming out from the shower head above him. He flinched when the freezing cold water came into contact with his skin, making him shiver. It wasn’t the best season to be taking cold showers, but he wasn’t sure how he should switch it into hot water. He followed his gut feeling and turned the shower tap the other way, and the water slowly turned warmer.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he got under the water and let it run over his body.

Mafumafu had thought about it. That maybe it wasn’t so bad for him to stay. He’d get a chance to earn himself a living and a roof to live under. It honestly wasn’t a bad deal. And Soraru wasn’t as bad of an Alpha he had thought him to be. He had children that do not discriminate, and he had-

Wait, he couldn’t possibly stay here since Soraru already had a partner.

He turned the tap off, and stood in place, letting the water drip off of his body, feeling the cold seep into his bones.

Mafumafu couldn’t accept his offer after all.

“... Mafumafu,”

He almost jumped when he heard Soraru call out to him from outside the bathroom door. He tried to cover up his body as much as he could because he thought it was embarrassing for him to see him naked like this, and then he thought about how dumb that would be since they had already did something more than that.

“Are you feeling better?”

… Just how could an Alpha possibly be so kind to an Omega he just picked up off the streets last night?

“... Yeah,” Mafumafu said quietly. He wanted his heart to stop squeezing like that. It was making it kind of hard to breathe for him.

“You could have called out to me,” Soraru said. His voice sounded strained and tired, and Mafumafu could only wonder why.

“I didn’t want to cause you any more trouble than I should,” Mafumafu replied. “I’ll be leaving after I’m done taking a shower,”

Right after Mafumafu said that, the door was pushed open and the loud sound scared him. He was shocked that Soraru would suddenly barge in like that, and he didn’t know where he could hide himself.

“I thought we had a mutual understanding,” said Soraru. He didn’t sound too happy.

“It would be a bother if I stayed,” Mafumafu tried to stand his ground and explained.

“I’m saying that it won’t,”

“Your partner would be devastated if they heard what you just said to me,” Mafumafu hissed, not wanting Soraru to push this further. This was why Alphas were-

“I don’t have a partner,”

… What?

“What do you-”

“If it bothers you that much, I’m telling you that I don’t have one,” Soraru repeated. He was upset. Mafumafu could hear it from his voice. Soraru didn’t seem to like the fact that this topic was brought up but he continued anyway. “Pon and Kon’s mother left not long after giving birth to them,”

Mafumafu opened his mouth once, closed it back up and tried again, but nothing came out. He wasn’t sure if he should give him his sympathy or if he should comfort him like any normal human would do. He was never good with words, and he was afraid he might say something that might offend Soraru instead.

“Heavens… I know that you really hate Alphas, but I’m not going to do anything to you that you wouldn’t like,” Soraru sighed and after a few moments, Mafumafu could feel a huge towel being thrown onto his head. “All I’m asking is for you to stay, help me with work at the bakery, and maybe spend some time with Pon and Kon some times?”

Mafumafu knew that Soraru was speaking the truth. He never did anything that Mafumafu hated, and always waited for his consent and permission. If he never said anything, Soraru would probably never touch him at all, despite it being really painful and torturous for him too.

“... You let her go even though you had her marked?” Mafumafu said, going back to the previous topic.

Soraru was quiet for a second, and just when Mafumafu thought he probably asked something that he should and was ready to change the subject, Soraru finally spoke up.

“I didn’t. You probably thought that she was an Omega, but she wasn’t so don’t worry about her. She was just an Alpha who was taking advantage of the situation,” Soraru explained solemnly. Mafumafu really wondered what Soraru looked like when he said that. It must have been a really complicated and complex feeling for him.

It was not uncommon for there to be an Alpha-only relationship. They often did it because they want a purebred Alpha descendant without the chances of making any Betas or Omegas, but they do not exactly attract each other since both sides would want to be the more dominant one in the relationship due to the high ego that they naturally have.

In one way or the other, Mafumafu felt that he shouldn’t push into the topic any further and nodded as he gripped tightly onto the towel over his head. Soraru let out another sigh before he put his hand on the towel and started rubbing his hair to help him dry off.

“You’ll catch a cold if you don’t get into some clothes soon,”

Mafumafu gave him the tiniest nod he could give as a response to that statement.

After Soraru was done, he had Mafumafu hold onto one end of a small towel and he held the other end so that he could lead Mafumafu out of the bathroom with him. He had completely forgotten about the blanket that he held onto as if his life depended on it ever since Soraru came in. Mafumafu followed behind him, taking each step carefully, moving only when Soraru was.

If he could still see, he wondered how the view for him right now would look like. Does Soraru have a broad back? Mafumafu somehow thought that he would. What colour was his hair though? He honestly preferred it to be black, or at least a dark colour. Was his hair rather long or short? He thought that Soraru would look good with short hair. Does it touch at the nape of his neck?

… What was he doing letting Soraru occupy his head again?

“I brought your bag up with me just now, but you don’t seem to have much to wear,” Soraru said as he rummaged through Mafumafu’s bag, still holding onto the towel that was the only thing holding him and Mafumafu together. “You’ll just have to wear mine first and then we’ll get you some shirts and pants tomorrow,”

“... Soraru-san’s clothes?” Mafumafu said expectantly.

“... I don’t expect you to collect them, but I’m saying just in case, it’s for you to _wear_ ,” said Soraru with a little emphasis on a specific word.

“What are you talking about? I won’t do anything like that,” Mafumafu said as he bit onto his lower lip out of frustration.

“Do you need help changing?” asked Soraru who was busy going through his closet, dismissing Mafumafu’s lie, and finally got one out when Mafumafu heard the clanking noises by the clothes hanger and the metal closet rod.

Mafumafu would love to say no, but for some reasons, his body acted on his own. He nodded his head before he could say anything, and Soraru took the damp towel off of him before he threw a shirt over Mafumafu’s shoulders and asked him to put his arms through the sleeves as he held it up for him.

He was careful to not touch Mafumafu the entire time he helped him button up his shirt, and even though his shirt smelled of softener and detergent, there was still a faint hint of Soraru’s scent on it. He knew because it smelled a little sweet.

A scent as sweet as sugar.

“I’ll give you a pair of new underwear. Could you put that on on your own?”

Mafumafu could only nod as he took the underwear that Soraru had handed him and tried to put it on, almost tripping as he lost his balance. Soraru caught him before he would fall, and his hand stayed at the side of his right shoulder for a while, and then he immediately let go after Mafumafu was done. He thanked Soraru quietly, and Soraru only replied with a quiet “yeah” before passing him a pair of pants.

“... I think I’ll be fine without it,” said Mafumafu as he pushed the pants away from himself. He didn’t know what he would do if he even let him borrow his pants to wear. If he ever gets cold, he guessed he could manage with whatever he had in his bag. The temperature in this room was kind of warm anyway. “I don’t think I’ll be leaving your room for a while after all,”

“Ah… Because of Pon and Kon?” Soraru asked after he realised why he said that.

“It would be bad if they caught my scent,” Mafumafu nodded and pulled at his sleeves so that it covered his palms, leaving only his fingers exposed.

“They won’t,”

Mafumafu lifted his head, looking up at the direction of where Soraru’s voice was coming from. He wished he could see again. He wanted to see what facial expression Soraru had on his face when he said something like that. Something so minor, but was very important to Mafumafu.

“... Papa?”

He heard the door creak open slowly and he could only assume that Pon poked his head into the room and called out to the Alpha who was standing in front of him. Mafumafu pulled at the bottom of his shirt, hoping that it could help hide what was underneath. The shirt Soraru gave him was slightly bigger than his size, only very slightly, so it probably couldn’t do a very good job at it.

“Is Mafu-kun feeling any better?” Pon asked softly.

“Yes, I am,” Mafumafu smiled at him and thanked him for his concern.

“Can I come in?” Pon said, asking for permission.

Mafumafu didn’t know if he should let him come into the room which was probably polluted by his scent due to the heat. But he didn’t have the heart to tell him to stay away, and his indecisiveness was tearing him apart. His brows came together and formed a tiny frown as he fought with his inner thoughts.

“Of course,” said Soraru before Mafumafu could even make a decision.

“Soraru-san!” Mafumafu hissed at him. He could hear Pon’s soft footsteps in the room and felt the small vibration under his feet, proving that he was indeed in the room now.

“Not any closer than this though,” Soraru ignored Mafumafu and stopped Pon at his tracks. “I’ll let the two of you play with Mafumafu after he rests up for a couple more days. Be a little more patient, alright?”

Soraru’s voice seemed to be coming from below, so Mafumafu assumed Pon was still really young and small. Mafumafu crouched down on his feet hoping that this could bring him to the same eye level as Pon.

“I’m sorry that I can’t play with you today,” Mafumafu smiled sadly.

“It’s okay, Papa has been playing with us for the entire afternoon. It’s a first for us!” Pon said excitedly.

“Hey, hey… Is Papa really no good?” Soraru said, sounding hurt on purpose.

“That’s because you would always be in your room brainstorming for new recipes!” exclaimed Pon.

“What did the two of you do today with Soraru-san?” Mafumafu asked.

“We played this game where we needed to move our body a lot to get past stages and Papa was really bad at it! He was saying how his back hurts and all!” the young boy said, jumping on his feet as he remembered the good afternoon he spent together with his father. “But Papa does seem really tired today. After he got out of the bedroom, he was holding onto his fists so hard that he was bleedi-”

“Alright, Pon, that’s enough,” Soraru cut in, stopping Pon from continuing his story about what happened in the afternoon while Mafumafu was sleeping. Mafumafu felt from the current of the air that Pon was being lifted up into Soraru’s arms. “There’s no need to go into detail about that. Where’s your sister?”

“Kon fell asleep on the couch,” Pon answered.

“With her tummy exposed?”

“With her tummy exposed,”

“Pon?”

“Yes, Papa?”

The next thing Mafumafu could hear was the sound of the door being slammed shut and Pon banging at the door to tell Soraru to let him come back in so that he could talk a little bit more with Mafumafu.

“I’ll let you in again after you fix your sister’s shirt,” Soraru scolded. “She’ll catch a cold at this rate,”

“But Kon said idiots don’t catch colds!”

“Are you saying that your sister’s an idiot?” Soraru said, bewildered.

“She-!” Pon paused for a moment. “... She’s not,”

Mafumafu went “pfft” for a moment before stifling a laugh. Pon actually hesitated for a moment there when he was to answer Soraru’s question, and Mafumafu found it really cute and funny. The door creaked open again and Pon giggled shyly at Mafumafu’s reaction to him and his father’s comical act.

“I wish we could play with Mafu-kun soon,” said Pon, sounding a little lonely.

“Don’t worry, Pon. Mafumafu will be with us for some time, so while he takes care of you two when I’m gone…” Soraru let his words trail for a moment before he continued, “Please take care of him too, alright?”

“Roger!” Pon grinned.

Mafumafu could only pout.

… How dare Soraru treated him like a child.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week after that incident he had with Soraru.

All he needed was some rest and the _consistent_ intake of his medicines so that he wouldn’t have a hard time during his heat. And as he was out of the snow, he easily got back his energy that he had lost due to the cold. He was feeling a lot better than he was before.

Pon and Kon were told to not go into the room Mafumafu was in until he had fully recovered. But when Soraru was at work at the bakery, Pon and Kon would occasionally come poking their heads into the room and check up on Mafumafu, just to make sure that he was alright. They’d put Mafumafu’s food outside the room, by the door, and ask if there was anything else Mafumafu needed. They then, of course, made a promise to not let Soraru know about this.

Mafumafu thought that he had familiarised with the surroundings and structure of the room he was in. He was able to make his way to the door, knowing how many steps it would take from the bed. He also knew that Soraru had a bookshelf and a table in his room where books and papers were scattered on it. There was also a pot of plant he put by the window that was at the edge of his bed, a tiny drawer by the bed and a built-in closet just by the bathroom door.

“Mafumafu-san, here’s five hundred yen for a rich chocolate bun,”

Now that he had fully recovered and he felt comfortable enough to get out of the room, he was already on his sixth day working at Soraru’s bakery. People were confused at first to be seeing someone new helping Soraru out behind the counters, but with Pon and Kon sticking next to him the entire time on his first day, and telling him everything that he should know about cashiering, especially the amount and the types of buns they were paying for, they slowly understood what was the circumstances.

It was only the sixth day, but since they were at a really small town, according to Soraru, everyone was already used to having Mafumafu at the counter with Pon. They would tell him themselves what they were getting and how much they were paying so that Mafumafu could easily get the change for them. Pon would help make sure that that was the exact amount that was received, and if something was wrong, he would speak up. It was nice to be working with Pon. Pon would be here to look out for him while Mafumafu does the math.

“That would be a change of two hundred and fifty yen,” said Mafumafu as he picked out the coins from the cash register and put it out so that the customer could receive them.

“Here you go, and come again!” said Pon after he passed a bag to the customer. When the bell at the door rang and the sound of the door closing shut could be heard, he then held Mafumafu’s hand in his and started swaying it from side to side excitedly. “Mafu-kun, that’s amazing! Just how are you able to count so quickly?!”

“It’s been six days, and you’re still saying that, Pon-kun?” Mafumafu laughed softly at how similar Pon reacted to this for the days they were working together.

“That’s because Papa and Kon are really good at counting but I’m still far from it,” Pon said, sounding kind of disappointed at himself. He stopped swaying Mafumafu’s hand and squeezed it tightly. “I know Papa’s making me do this because Takako-sensei told him that I was terrible at math,”

“So Pon-kun wants to get better so that you can meet Soraru-san’s expectations?” Mafumafu asked gently.

“Yeah. That way, Papa and Kon wouldn’t have to worry about me, and they could depend on me a lot more,” said Pon.

“You know what I’m thinking?” Mafumafu placed a hand on Pon’s head carefully and patted him in a comforting manner, brushing his messy hair back with his fingers. “I’m thinking that Soraru-san and Kon-chan were already depending on you,”

“... You think so?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t be able to count properly if Pon-kun wasn’t here with me, so you could say that I’m depending on you as well,”

“Mafu-kun’s depending on me too?!” Pon exclaimed. If Mafumafu could see, he would probably see his face brighten up at Mafumafu’s statement and his eyes would sparkle at him, and he thought that would be the cutest thing ever.

“I can’t see so Pon-kun’s acting like my eyes right now. I think I’m able to see things better with your help,”

And then Mafumafu let out a quiet “oof” when Pon suddenly headbutted into his lower abdomen as he went in for a hug, holding Mafumafu tightly. Pon’s action surprised Mafumafu. His arms were still too short to wrap around Mafumafu but the warmth that Mafumafu felt was definitely seeping into his entire body. He petted Pon on the back of his head, and he could hear Pon let out a shy, quiet giggle.

“We’ll work on your math together, alright?” Mafumafu cooed.

“Mafu-kun will teach me?” Pon lifted his face up and rested his chin over Mafumafu’s abdomen.

“Only if you let me,” Mafumafu smiled.

“Please do! I’ll do my best!” Pon jumped at his feet as he repeated what he said until he made Mafumafu laugh wryly at the situation he was in.

“Alright, alright. But first thing’s first, what does Pon-kun need to do now?”

“Oh, right! We were running out of buns out here. I’ll go see how Papa and Kon are doing! I’ll be right back!” Pon said when he suddenly remembered what he needed to do since it was only noon, and there were a lot of people who would come in later to get buns for lunch. After being reminded by Mafumafu, he got down the tiny platform that he was on and ran off to the kitchen behind them.

Mafumafu suddenly thought that it would be nice to have children too. Pon and Kon were really good kids, and Mafumafu knew that the moment he met them. If only they were his kids, he would be the happiest person on earth… That was meant to be a joke. They were Soraru’s, not his.

Throughout the week when Mafumafu was in heat, Pon and Kon weren’t the only ones who cared for him. Every day, after Soraru came back from work, he’d enter the room to check up on him. If Pon and Kon were taking care of his breakfast and lunch, Soraru would be there for his dinner, since Pon and Kon weren’t allowed to enter the room, and his heat tended to worsen at night. It was probably because of his weak body, or it could probably be because of Soraru, Mafumafu couldn’t be so sure of it.

… But Soraru takes care of that too.

Most of the rests Mafumafu got would be in the day, when he would sleep in and wake up late in the morning. Except for the first night after Mafumafu decided that he should accept Soraru’s offer and stay at the Soraru household for the time being, they did it most of the other nights, and unfortunately, Mafumafu remembered why things went like that.

It was on the second night when Soraru came in to leave him food and drinks but couldn’t find him anywhere. He apparently looked into his closet to see if Mafumafu was there, but he found him lying on the floor of the bathroom instead with his bottom half naked as he moved his fingers in and out of his entrance swiftly.

When he smelled Soraru, he immediately begged him to get rid of the pain in him, and that was how they did it under the running warm water of the shower. Just the thought of it made the mouth of his bottom twitch as it remembered how Soraru rammed into him that night. Ever since then, Soraru would help Mafumafu, so long as he asked.

… And of course the medicines helped.

Or so he would love to think. He was actually starting to think that Soraru was a better medicine compared to the heat suppressants. It couldn’t be helped, alright?! What was he to do when his heat died down faster when Soraru was taking care of him physically and mentally like that?! What was he supposed to do about Soraru being incredibly good at handling Omegas?! He was pretty sure he was lying when he said that Pon and Kon’s mother was an Alpha, judging by his skills.

He puffed up his cheeks and brought his brows together at the thought of Soraru flooding his mind again.

Mafumafu initially thought that he would easily let Soraru distract his thoughts because he was in heat, but now that he was out of it, he wasn’t sure anymore. He was now back to square one again with all the questions he had unanswered in his head.

“Aren’t his cheeks a little red? Is he still in his heat?”

The sound of the bell at the door when it got pushed open and voices of a bunch of highschool girls broke his train of thoughts. He angled his head up to a certain degree so that he was looking straight ahead at them, hopefully, as he welcomed them to the bakery.

“... Rumor says that he’s blind,” one of the girls with a deeper voice whispered.

“For real?” said another girl, sounding shocked and amused.

Mafumafu could hear them clamping the breads and placing them on their trays with a pair of tongs as they continued gossipping about him with each other. From the sound of it, there were a total of three of them who just walked in, and Mafumafu had to say that they were still too loud even though they were only whispering.

“Honestly, why would someone like him be working for Soraru-san? Wouldn’t he be a burden?” continued the girl who quickly assumed Mafumafu was in his heat when she walked in.

“With him being an Omega or being blind?” snickered the girl with the deeper voice.

“She probably meant both,” giggled the last girl.

Mafumafu sighed. He was worried that something like this would happen since the first day he started working for Soraru. It didn’t since Soraru came out to check up on him and Pon for the first couple of days, but he hadn’t been doing that recently since they were both doing a good job even without his help.

He realised that Soraru was really popular among the people here in town on the very first day he helped out the bakery. Leaving aside both the main and sub genders, they all loved him in one way or the other, and Mafumafu could only assume that these girls were probably the kind who had wishful thinking of having a relationship with Soraru and would get jealous like they were his girlfriends.

Why were they even getting jealous at him though? It was not as if he was anything or anyone to Soraru. He already knew that he was a burden to him, so he wasn’t even planning to stay for long. He didn’t need a highschooler to be telling him things that he already knew.

“Do you think Soraru-san took a liking to him?” one of them asked.

“That can’t be!”

“But it could be possible since Soraru-san rejected everyone who offered to work part-time for him at his bakery…!”

Oh, so that was why they sounded upset.

“Soraru-san was always too nice, so he probably picked this one up off the streets,”

Mafumafu was actually impressed that they guessed it right.

“For a mere Omega to be helping Soraru-san out at his bakery, and the fact that he’s blind too just didn’t sit very well in me,” said one of them. She really sounded as if she loathed Mafumafu’s very existence ever since she walked in.

Mafumafu could hear their footsteps coming closer, and they eventually stopped in front of the counter. They placed their tray on the counter very clumsily, making a loud noise to startle Mafumafu, and then giggled when they saw him flinch.

“How much are these?”

“I’m sorry but could you tell me what it was that you got on your tray?” Mafumafu asked nicely as he reached for the tongs Pon normally uses to put the buns into paper bags.

“Can’t you see it for yourself?” said the one with the deeper voice.

“I can’t,” Mafumafu shook his head.

“One custard bun, two melon buns, and one bag of butter cookies,” one of them said after she clicked her tongue and then handed Mafumafu the money. “Here’s five thousand yen,”

The other girls were laughing quietly at the girl’s statements, and Mafumafu couldn’t understand what was so funny about what she said.

“It’s a total of a thousand and two hundred yen… Would you by any chance have-” Mafumafu wanted to ask if she had a smaller change because he remembered that they weren’t left with a lot of one-thousand-yen notes in the register.

“No, that’s the only piece of note that I have with me,”

Well, it couldn’t be helped if that was the case. Mafumafu just wished that they could leave already since they were giving him the bad vibes. His stomach started churning and he had a feeling that something just wasn’t right. He felt the air and eventually touched the note that the girl was holding and took it.

… It felt a little weird as he felt the note with his fingers, as if it wasn’t a piece of five thousand yen note.

But before he could put it into the cash register, someone snatched it out of his hands and closed the cash register back up. He felt that person stand right next to him because of the warm heat that radiated from his body. They were only inches away from touching, and he knew who that person was without having to even see.

“S-Soraru-san!” exclaimed the girl who handed Mafumafu the money.

“If you’re going to take advantage of the situation, I suggest that you girls leave,” Soraru said. He was mad, or at least he sounded like it. Mafumafu could probably make out his emotions if he could see his face. “Please take your money back. I don’t need people like you buying my breads and cookies,”

“It’s not what you think it is, we were just about to get another two hundred yen from our-”

“I thought I heard you tell him that you gave him a bank note of five thousand yen?” Soraru interrupted her from making up excuses. The girls stopped talking after that. “If you don’t like him then it’s fine if you stopped coming too,”

“We’re sorry-”

“Mafumafu, are you okay?” Soraru ignored the girls and turned to Mafumafu, treating them as if they were air after he was done telling them what he wanted to say.

“... Soraru-san, I don’t think it’s appropriate to turn a customer away like this. They’re just here to get something for lunch after all. Could you make sure that I receive the right amount of money from her this time?” Mafumafu said.

Soraru didn’t say anything but he stayed next to Mafumafu just as Mafumafu had requested, and he proceeded to get the girl to give him the stated amount.

“Thank you,” said the girl timidly at the end of the purchase.

“You can come on the days when I’m not here, just please don’t pick on the kids when they take over the cash register,” Mafumafu said with a huge smile on your face. “And keep your voice down if you’re going to gossip about someone. Your voices are all over the place and I’m sure there are people who wouldn’t like overhearing it too,”

The girls kept quiet and quickly retreated, exiting the bakery immediately after listening to Mafumafu’s advice. Now that they were gone, the bakery had gotten quiet again. Mafumafu let out a tired sigh and leaned on the counter for a bit, feeling relieved now that the bakery had regained its peace and quiet.

It wasn’t even that long since he lived a discrimination-free life, and he was starting to forget how it felt to be judged like that. He was reminded about how he ended up in his current condition and he honestly didn’t like it.

“They were badmouthing you?” asked Soraru after some time of silence. His voice came from somewhere behind him as Soraru leaned closer to the counter.

“... What if I said they were?” Mafumafu answered Soraru with another question. He did not turn around to face him, and instead stayed at his place with his hands on the cash register, tapping his fingers lightly on the keys as he waited for Soraru’s response.

He wondered what he had to say about this situation he was in. Soraru did seem and smelled a little mad when he was talking to the girls, enough to tell them to not come to his bakery anymore because of their behaviour but he wasn’t sure if he did it because those girls purposely gave him the wrong amount of money and lied to him, or if he did it _for_ Mafumafu.

“This place does not welcome people like them,” Soraru said quietly before pushing himself away from the counter and left Mafumafu’s side to go back into the kitchen.

Pon came back after that with a new tray of breads, and he stopped next to Mafumafu, sounding extremely confused.

“Did something happen while I was gone?” Pon asked. “Papa wasn’t looking too happy when I walked past him just now, and now Mafu-kun’s face is a little red. Is it another fever?”

“It’s nothing, Pon-kun. I’m fine,” Mafumafu smiled and gripped the fabric of his apron tightly in his palms. Staying with Soraru and his family might have already gotten to his head, and it had only been just _two_ weeks.

… He needed to stop having wishful thinking.

-

After the incident that happened yesterday, Soraru decided to close the bakery for a day to let Mafumafu rest up even though they usually close on Wednesdays. Mafumafu rejected his offer, but Soraru was too stubborn to let him have it his way. He said that it was for the sake of his staffs’ wellbeing, and that would include both his son and daughter.

If he put it that way, Mafumafu could do nothing but accept it.

And so Mafumafu was left at home together with Pon and Kon while Soraru went out to buy some groceries. He sounded kind of lonely that neither Pon or Kon would want to go out with him but Mafumafu could hear that he was trying to hide it when he told Pon and Kon to be good before closing the door behind him.

Mafumafu did not have the time or leisure to do anything but control his heat and adapt to the new environment at the bakery, so now that he was asked to relax, he could only think of one thing. He made his way slowly, down the corridors, into the living room and up the stairs so that he could go retrieve something from Soraru’s room.

Pon and Kon trailed behind him, and when Mafumafu got down on his knees to take the leather case out from under the bed, Kon jumped onto him and climbed over his shoulder to peek while Pon crawled on fours to look over Mafumafu’s arm.

“I’ve seen Mafu-kun hold onto this before and it seemed really important,” said Pon.

“Yes, it is,” Mafumafu answered with a soft smile on his face.

“What is it inside?” asked Kon as she tried to keep herself balanced on Mafumafu’s back.

“It’s something my parents left me before they set out on a really long journey,” Mafumafu said softly as he moved his hands to the back so that he could support Kon before she fell, which she did. Mafumafu caught her and placed her back down on the ground carefully.

“Where did they go?” Kon asked, sounding curious when Mafumafu put his sentence that way.

“I don’t know but I do know that they’re at a place that’s really nice and warm,” Mafumafu smiled and unlocked the leather case. A click sound could be heard when he pulled at the clip and he opened the lid to reveal what was inside.

“Paint brushes?” Pon gasped.

“Mafu-kun, you can paint?” Kon said excitedly.

“I used to, but I can’t see anymore so I’m not sure if I still can…” Mafumafu felt the wooden tips of the paint brushes that were lined neatly in his case, and then the tip of his fingers touched the old colour palette his father always used. He placed his hands on it, feeling the rough surface of it as there was some dried up paint that couldn’t be washed away no matter how hard he scrubbed.

There were also tubes of paint that he changed when he thought it was time since he didn’t like hardened paints, which always put him into a tight financial situation. It was not as if he painted ever he turned blind, but it was a habit he couldn’t seem to change. Now that he thought about it, he just changed these recently.

It was a shame that he couldn’t use them again this time though.

Pon and Kon sat quietly next to Mafumafu. It made Mafumafu wonder if he showed it a little on his face because Pon picked up a tube of paint and said:

“Let’s paint together,”

Was it really that obvious that he wanted to paint?

“But Pon-kun, we don’t have a canvas-”

“Our teachers at school said we could paint anywhere! Even on walls!” Kon broke Mafumafu off, not letting him give himself an excuse to not pick up the brush.

“Papa will kill us if we painted the walls in this house. We’ll just make do with paper,” Pon sounded worried at Kon’s suggestion and dismissed it.

“I’ll go get it!” Kon said and ran out of the room.

“Mafu-kun, let’s go to the living room together. It’ll be easier with a little more space, right? That’s what I saw on TV,” Pon said as he held Mafumafu’s hand with his tiny ones.

Tears were ready to spring out of his eyes if he hadn’t been trying to act tough and held it in. He never expected that there would still be people who would encourage him to paint at this point. He had always thought of giving up, but he could never, and he was always, always seeking for someone to tell him that it was okay.

He finally found it.

And that was all because of Soraru.

-

Soraru was about to unlock the door into his house, fumbling around for his keycard and having a hard time at it since he was holding onto a lot of bags of groceries. He never did so much grocery shopping before, but he had a lot of doubts when he was picking up stuff off the store.

He wasn’t quite sure what Mafumafu likes or dislikes. He spent some amount of time, standing in front of the vegetable section, wondering if Mafumafu would eat it if he got them. He didn’t know what would make Mafumafu happy so he bought pretty much everything he thought Mafumafu could eat, judging by the things Mafumafu left in his bowl every time they had their meals together.

He passed by a lot of the people in the neighbourhood, and all of them were smiling warmly at him, asking if he bought this much for Mafumafu since they all knew that he was living with him and his children. Soraru hesitated at first, but he nodded afterwards because there was no point in lying. The smiles the people had on their faces made Soraru wonder what thoughts they had in mind about him and Mafumafu.

It was not as if he was doing it for Mafumafu… Alright, maybe he was. Heavens, how could he not?

It just never was this hard for him to control himself over an Omega, so why Mafumafu? He thought about it day and night, enough for Kon to throw the dough down on the metal kitchen counter they have at the bakery, snapping Soraru out of his thoughts when he was not responding to her questions.

The longer he spent his time with Mafumafu, he had a strong urge to protect him, to keep him safe and at arm’s length so that he could always see him and know where he was. The urge to cherish him, but also the desire to break him as he held him in his arms as he moaned and cried in his ears when he achieved orgasm because of Soraru.

He was honestly mad when he hears or sees someone who talks and shows how much they didn’t like that Mafumafu was there in his bakery, but he couldn’t do much to help with the situation. It was not as if they had any special relationship with each other. It used to be Soraru relieving Mafumafu of his pain, but at this point, he thought it was also the same for him.

The smell Mafumafu emits from his body was just painfully... sweet. And it just works wonders on Soraru’s body, making it react strongly to Mafumafu and wanting him really badly. He had been with him for two weeks, and he thought he’d be used to it by now, but he had a feeling it might have gotten worse.

He sighed as he finally managed to fish his keycard out of his pockets after putting a few bags of his groceries down by his feet. He was this close to putting his keycard against his door but he froze when he heard Pon and Kon laughing.

… Together with Mafumafu.

He believed he had never heard him laugh like this before but it sounded like he was having a lot of fun inside with his children.

After having spent some time with Mafumafu, Soraru knew that he was pretty sensitive to scents and sounds, so he tried his best to be as quiet as he could be, but the beeping sound of the door was not helping him.

“... Soraru-san?” Mafumafu called out. Soraru could see him straighten his back and tilt his head up a little as he reacted to the sound of the door opening.

Did you see what Soraru meant?

“I’m home. What have you guys been doing?” Soraru gave up and carried all of the bags in together with him.

“Painting!” Kon jumped up and down with two paint brushes in her hands. There was paint on her face, arms and legs, and just when Soraru thought that he was going to have a hard time cleaning Kon tonight, he noticed that she was not alone in this.

“Pon…?” Soraru let out a sound of disbelief when he approached the living room and placed a hand on Pon’s head after putting down the bags of groceries by his feet, making him look up at him. He pushed Pon’s bangs back and saw how much paint was on his forehead and cheeks.

His son gave him a bright, toothy smile and welcomed him home.

No, wait. He didn’t expect Pon to be involved. Soraru looked over at Mafumafu.

Before he could ask Mafumafu anything, Kon jumped on Mafumafu and rubbed paint onto his face, making Mafumafu laugh as he fell onto the couch.

“Kon!” Soraru quickly walked up to them and pulled her away from Mafumafu. “Alright, I want the two of you to go take a bath now. We’ll be having lunch soon,”

Pon and Kon were still laughing and rubbing paint against each other as they ran towards the bathroom on the first floor. Mafumafu sat up from the couch and laughed at them while looking over in their direction. When Pon and Kon were finally in the bathroom, Mafumafu fell back down on the couch and let out a sigh of relief.

“... Mafumafu-san?” Soraru said as he walked over to the other end of the couch where Mafumafu was at, and bent his body so that he could take a good look at his face.

“I’m sorry, Soraru-san,” Mafumafu seemed a little panicked when Soraru suddenly called out to him now that the adrenaline was slowly draining out of him and quickly apologised. “Was I not supposed to-”

“There’s no need to be sorry, but are you alright?” Soraru frowned and rubbed a bit of paint that had tainted Mafumafu’s face with his thumb. Mafumafu squeezed his eyes shut when Soraru did that, but it only made the paint go across his cheek, making it seem more dirtied.

“I’m perfectly fine,” Mafumafu let out a soft giggle. “I’m just a little tired though. It had just been awhile since I’ve had this much fun. The kids suggested that they would help me with the colours and position my brush for me on a piece of paper,”

“... Yeah?” Soraru said softly, urging him to go on as he continued rubbing the paint off Mafumafu’s cheeks.

“And then Pon-kun accidentally splattered paint on Kon-chan, and that was when we started painting on each other too. I think we’re all covered in blue paint,” Mafumafu let a soft smile spread across his face.

“What were you painting?”

“The sky,” Mafumafu said. “I’ve been wanting to see it again. The sky is vast, a place with no limits, something we call infinite. It has always been quite bizarre to me that the clouds take on different shapes every time I look up. Oh, I also love how pretty it is when the fireworks go up and explode in the sky,”

Soraru stayed silent and trailed his finger across Mafumafu’s cheek and slowly cupped it in his palm.

“... I want to see it again,” Mafumafu said quietly, his voice slightly broken at the end of his sentence, as if he was about to cry but he was holding it back.

Soraru looked over at the pieces of paper on the coffee table. There were the ones Pon and Kon drew (which was really obvious) and then there were the abnormally realistic ones. It wasn’t an accurate painting, but each stroke and dab on it showed a lot of patience and love, and even though Soraru didn’t know how painting worked, he felt it.

His heart squeezed tightly at the sight of Mafumafu’s attempt at painting. The pain he felt for Mafumafu inside of him was something he had never thought he’d learn, not even when his wife left him after getting herself out of her own financial problems she had caused in her own family’s company.

“... Mafumafu... “ Soraru wiped away a wild tear that streamed from the corner of Mafumafu’s eyes and down his temple.

“I’m fine, Soraru-san,” Mafumafu brought his hands up and covered his eyes with his palms, as if it could stop any more tears from falling.

Soraru wanted to stop him from saying things like that. He was this close to kissing him, but he stopped. He took a step back and crouched down by the couch as he raked his fingers through his hair. He ruffed it up a bit in a frustrated manner and breathed in and out slowly.

“Will you tell me what happened to you in the past?”

He had kept Mafumafu here with his family for so long without knowing what was wrong since he decided to avoid bringing the topic up. But that didn’t mean he hadn’t been thinking about it.

And he thought it was time he’d ask.


	6. Chapter 6

Mafumafu froze in place when he heard Soraru’s question.

He was pretty sure from the way Mafumafu spends his day, there was no way Mafumafu was born blind. It was just the way he moves and the way he takes care of himself. Every little movement he made made him look like he wasn’t used to it.

So when did this happen to him?

… Why and how?

Mafumafu didn’t say anything, and the room had been really quiet ever since Soraru’s last question. Mafumafu didn’t move a muscle, and neither did Soraru. He only stayed crouched beside Mafumafu, waiting for his answer. But the longer Soraru waited, the more anxious he got.

“... It’s fine. You don’t have to answer that,” Soraru said, taking back his words as he felt the guilt build up in him. If this was going to make things uncomfortable between the two of them, Soraru thought he’d rather not know. He rubbed his head again as he mentally scolded himself for making a bad move. “Forget about what I just asked,”

Soraru placed his hand on his knee and tried to push himself up. He thought about giving Mafumafu some alone time to regain his composure while he goes to check up on Pon and Kon before he starts making dinner for everyone.

But Mafumafu managed to catch Soraru’s sleeves before he could.

Soraru wasn’t sure how he managed that, but it definitely did stop Soraru at his place. He stared at Mafumafu as his brows furrowed into a frown, and Soraru waited for him to say something.

“... I loved painting as a kid,”

Soraru could only watch Mafumafu bite onto his trembling lower lip as he held his tears back so that he could tell Soraru his story. He took a deep, shaky breath, and then sniffled a little before he continued.

“My parents were painters. They were creators, art-enthusiasts, and my aspiration. Every time I looked at their piece, I would wonder to myself if I could ever surpass them, and that was one of the motivations that kept me going back then to achieve more than what they’ve achieved. But my father was a Beta who was born in an Alpha family while my mother was an Omega who was disliked by literally everyone. Despite being really good painters, they were still looked down upon, even more so after I was given birth to,”

Mafumafu pushed himself up so that he could sit and lean on the couch, all the while still holding onto Soraru’s sleeves between his thumb and forefinger. He pulled at Soraru, as if to ask him to sit down next to him. Soraru did as he was asked, quietly, not wanting to interrupt Mafumafu.

“Even though I was the main reason why they were having a hard time, they still gave me love and care, and I told myself that I would be repaying their kindness with my paintings when I grow up. I wanted them to have a happy life, just like everyone else. But then my father fell sick and passed away due to the stress he was inflicted by the society, and not long after, my mother followed after him because she couldn’t handle what was coming at her on her own,”

“... Did she-” Soraru didn’t want to ask, but he felt the need to confirm.

“She did,” Mafumafu held onto Soraru’s sleeves harder. “I finished a painting that I was pretty proud of at school, but I couldn’t show it to her because it was too late by the time I got home,”

Soraru took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He expected things to be dark and he thought he was ready when he decided to ask Mafumafu about it, but when it came to the real thing, he wasn’t sure how he should react.

“I hated how typical this whole thing was. It felt as if I was in a terrible TV drama where I was bestowed with all the misfortune. I was diagnosed to be an Omega, lost both my parents, and just when I told myself to stay strong, my dreams were taken away from me,”

Mafumafu’s voice trembled at the end of his sentence. He sounded mortified, angry, and incredibly sad that Soraru thought his heart stopped for a moment as it squeezed tightly in his chest. It was excruciatingly painful and he wondered if there was anything he could help to make Mafumafu smile again, but now was not the time.

“... There were many Alphas that took advantage of me. Even though I was an Omega, it would seem that I was ‘better’ than most of the Alphas out there, according to them. My relatives who ‘took me in’, introduced me to them, and those Alphas offered me opportunities, and I’m not going to lie, I was thrilled. I took it, and then I instantly regretted it. It was a trap for Omegas like me. They sweet talked me into it, and then I was continuously abused, both physically and mentally,”

Soraru wanted Mafumafu to stop, even though he was the one who asked for it. He regretted it deeply now that Mafumafu had started talking. He didn’t want Mafumafu to be reminded of the many bad things that happened to him in the past anymore. He wished he could tell him that he didn’t need to continue anymore.

But then Soraru couldn’t.

When he thought about how Mafumafu was currently mustering his courage to tell him all of these, he didn’t have the heart to. Soraru was sure that it would sound rude of him if he suddenly stopped him from sharing his story. And truth be told, Soraru was actually a little happy that Mafumafu was willing to talk to him about it.

Soraru wanted to touch him. He wanted to hold him in his arms, and if he wasn’t allowed to, he wanted to at least hold his hands, so that he could give him strength. He was and always had been bad with words but he thought if it was Mafumafu, he would know what Soraru meant by his actions.

He gripped tightly onto his fist, resisting the urge to touch Mafumafu.

“I lost consciousness in the middle of being done by two Alphas,” Mafumafu said, his face turning pale and it looked as if he was at the verge of puking.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to go into detail on that one,” Soraru tried to say it in a calm tone, but he swore he was about to lose it in his head. He didn’t think he could bear the thought of hearing about the things that were done to Mafumafu.

“That was when I woke up to not being able to see. I was twenty-one back then, and it has been six years since I’ve turned blind. Back then, as much as I was abused, I had painting to hold me up on my feet, but I guess it wasn’t enough. I was made fun of for suddenly losing my eyesights, and then got treated not even as an Omega anymore but a sex toy. When I stopped reacting, they threw me away, and I thought I found freedom. But I realised even if I had freedom, it was not as if I could paint again,”

Mafumafu turned away from Soraru and leaned forward before patting the coffee table as if he was looking for something. When his fingertips touched the wooden handle of a paint brush, he wrapped his fingers around it and continued feeling it in his hands. The tip of the brush was dyed in the colour blue and white, seemingly damp.

“Even so, I still take care of my brushes and paints properly since this was the only thing I have of my parents. I wash the brushes every day, change the coloured paints every now and then. It’s pointless, but I can’t help it. You might think that I’m dumb for saying this, but I still think that I’ll be able to achieve my dreams as long as I didn’t give up,”

Soraru didn’t think he could keep quiet any longer.

“Yeah, I think you’re dumb,” said Soraru.

He could see that Mafumafu’s body had tensed up by Soraru’s statement. Soraru grabbed him by his right wrist, causing Mafumafu to flinch in surprise at the sudden skin contact. He whipped his head back at Soraru, staring at him with fear in his eyes.

Soraru hoped he could erase that fear in him, but he was an Alpha himself, and that probably doesn’t bring Mafumafu comfort. He wanted to continue trying, nevertheless.

“I think you’re dumb for thinking that I’d ridicule you for your dreams,” Soraru frowned. He was upset that Mafumafu thought of him like how he sees everyone else.

Soraru was aware that Mafumafu had difficulty in trusting Alphas like him from the first day he met him, but he thought that he would have already changed his mind little by little after all this time about him and thought of him as “different” from everyone else. He used to never care about being put into the same category as those people since he always thought that it was none of his business, but he just didn’t like it when Mafumafu did that.

Mafumafu looked confused, his face was flushed after what Soraru said. He turned his head away from Soraru and tried to pull his wrist out of Soraru’s grip, but was failing miserably. Soraru never had the chance to hold onto him like this before so he never exactly noticed it, but Mafumafu had little to no strength to resist an Alpha.

“Have you ever been to the doctor’s?” Soraru asked and loosened his grip a little because he was afraid that he would end up hurting Mafumafu if he wasn’t careful.

Mafumafu nodded.

“What did they tell you?”

“... They told me that it was a temporary blindness trauma. Something about me being put under too much stress and ended up hurting my nerves…” Mafumafu explained vaguely. It would seem like he wasn’t quite sure himself.

“So there’s still a chance that you’ll be able to get your eyesights back?” Soraru tightened his grip around Mafumafu’s wrist when he realised that there was still hope and got a little excited for him.

“I was told that I can but it has been six years,” Mafumafu said solemnly. He didn’t sound the least bit happy when he continued with his sentence. “I’m not even sure if this was still temporary anymore,”

“Then we’ll go to the doctor later,” Soraru said. It was as if Soraru wasn’t giving Mafumafu a chance to say no, as if it was already decided that that would be something they will be doing later today.

Mafumafu was facing downwards until just now, but he lifted his head up when Soraru suggested that they visit the hospital together later. He probably wasn’t expecting Soraru to say something like that. He then lowered his head again and shook his head.

If he wouldn’t tell Soraru through words, Soraru wouldn’t be able to understand just from him shaking his head like that. He held both Mafumafu’s cheeks in his hands and stopped him from moving his head.

“Are you scared?” Soraru asked.

Mafumafu nodded carefully in Soraru’s hands.

“Because you’re worried if this was a permanent thing?”

Mafumafu nodded again.

“We’ll think about that after we talked to the doctors, but no matter what happens, I’ll be there for you,” said Soraru. When he saw that Mafumafu was squeezing his eyes shut and his cheeks were cherry red again, Soraru realised that he might have said something rather misleading. “Pon and Kon would be there too so you don’t have anything to worry about,”

Mafumafu remained quiet and stayed still until Soraru finally moved his hands away from him. His body muscles instantly relaxed when he didn’t feel Soraru touching him anymore. Soraru wasn’t sure if he should feel offended about this, but he knew better that he should be happy since Mafumafu didn’t push him away this time even though he touched him without his permission.

Soraru turned his body so that he could stand up from the couch, but before he did, he patted Mafumafu on the head and messed up his hair, running his fingers through it. Mafumafu’s bangs were now covering his eyes because of him, and Soraru thought that it was kind of adorable, but he wasn’t going to say it outloud, in fear that it would disgust the Omega with his honest thoughts about him.

“Go get cleaned upstairs in my bathroom. I’ll go make us dinner,” Soraru felt a little hesitant about leaving Mafumafu’s side, but it was not as if he wasn’t familiar with his house. He thought that it was rude of him if he did everything for Mafumafu, so he thought he’d at least leave cleaning up to him.

Soraru wondered what in the world was wrong with him. He had never thought about anyone else other than Pon and Kon ever since they were born, but he had been giving Mafumafu so much attention recently that even he himself didn’t know what was going on inside his head. Was it because he needed more rest? He had been pushing himself lately after all. An Omega was living under the same roof as him, it was only natural that it’d put a pile of stress on him since he needed to keep himself sane all the time.

… He could still smell Mafumafu even though his heat had ended a week ago. Heavens, just how affected was Soraru by Mafumafu?

He was on his way to the kitchen until Mafumafu called out to him.

“Soraru-san,”

“Hm?” Soraru stopped at his tracks and turned to look at him.

“... Why are you being so nice to me?”

Honestly, Soraru didn’t expect Mafumafu to ask him a question like this. He just looked over at Mafumafu and stared at him as Mafumafu tilted his head up a bit, probably to listen if Soraru had any intentions to answer. When Soraru said nothing, he continued.

“Judging by what I heard from the people in the neighbourhood, it didn’t seem like you gave any of your pursuers attention, and you’d even go out of your way to help me when something bad happens. Why is that?”

He thought he had always been a rather nice person to people in general, and that was what he told Mafumafu. He said he would help literally anyone that was lying in the snow, unconscious, because that was the only right thing to do. He didn’t think he sugarcoated his words, but they sounded kind of unnatural.

… Why was that unnatural?

Mafumafu wasn’t amused by his answer though. He frowned deeply and puckered his lips a little, seemingly upset about something.

“What is it, Mafumafu?” Curious, Soraru asked and walked back towards the couch, urging Mafumafu to spill what was bothering him.

“So you’d have sex with literally any Omega in heat?”

Soraru thought he almost tripped on nothing when Mafumafu said it. He managed to get back his balance by stomping his foot on the floor to stop himself from falling and the vibration on the ground seemed to have reached Mafumafu, but that didn’t seem to bother him at all since he was more interested in knowing what Soraru had to say about the matter.

“No, I wouldn’t,” Soraru cleared his throat.

Soraru saw Mafumafu lift one of his brows, looking as if he did not believe him.

“Believe me, I would never,” Soraru said.

“... But you’re so good at handling Omegas, how should I believe you?”

“I’ve only had a good-for-nothing Alpha woman in my life. I thought we’ve been through this before,”

“That doesn’t mean you’ve never been with any other Omegas-”

“You’re the first one I’m interested in, alright?”

Soraru interrupted Mafumafu’s sentence loudly, and the living room immediately turned awkwardly quiet. Both Soraru and Mafumafu were tongue-tied, not knowing what else to include in this strange topic, but Soraru thought that he ought to explain himself.

“... Other than that woman, I’ve touched no one else but you,” Soraru let out an exasperated sigh, and before he ended his sentence, he thought that he should add, “Just you,”

Mafumafu was blushing madly at Soraru’s statements at this point. He opened his mouth once, twice, and then he would close it back up again because words refused to come out of his system. He was waving the paintbrush in his hand every time he thought he was ready to say something, but then he’d put it back down when he thought he wasn’t ready.

Soraru guessed it was only normal for him to be this flustered since he probably wasn’t expecting him to say something like this since they only knew each other for like, half a month? It could have been statements that didn’t mean anything at all, but words spilled out of Soraru’s mouth before he could even process them in his head.

“We’re done, Papa!”

The voices of Pon and Kon scared the lights out of Soraru and Mafumafu, causing them to jump in their places, and Mafumafu immediately turned away from Soraru and sat properly on the couch. Soraru tried his best to keep his facial expression as natural as he could when he talked to his children.

Pon ran over to Soraru while Kon went to Mafumafu’s side. Soraru helped dry Pon’s hair properly with a towel since it was still a little damp, and then scolded Kon for not even making an effort to dry hers. She started throwing little tantrums and was asking Mafumafu for help, in which Soraru thought it would be troubling for Mafumafu, so he warned her to not go overboard.

“Kon-chan, you’ll catch a cold if you don’t listen to Papa,” Mafumafu said as he caught hold of her and made her sit on his lap.

“... If Mafu-kun says so…” Kon puckered her lips a little, looking slightly guilty about her actions and apologised after that. She hopped off of Mafumafu’s lap and went back into the room to dry her hair with the hair dryer.

“I’ll go help Kon,” said Pon before he went off, leaving Soraru and Mafumafu alone in the living room again.

Other than the sound of the hair dryer blowing in the other room, they were back to the awkward silence before Pon and Kon interrupted. Soraru cleared his throat in an attempt to break the silence in the air, and Mafumafu shifted in his seat awkwardly. It felt like Soraru missed his chance to go to the kitchen, so he stayed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He wished he could take back all the things he said to Mafumafu, but at the same time, he thought it’d be best if Mafumafu knew.

It was a rather complicated feeling, if Soraru had to say so himself.

“... It’s a lie, right?”

Soraru lifted his head up to look at Mafumafu who still had his back faced towards him.

“There’s no way an Alpha could have held back against Omegas for so many years…”

Soraru let out an annoyed sigh. He guessed whatever he told him didn’t quite register in his mind after all. His hatred for Alphas won over Soraru’s words, and Soraru couldn’t say that he was happy or relieved to hear that, despite the fact that he actually thought of clearing up any sort of misunderstandings he may have caused due to what he said earlier.

But now he wanted to make sure Mafumafu knew that he was speaking the truth after all.

“Pon, Kon,” Soraru called out as he got next to Mafumafu. He placed his hands underneath him, causing him to panic as he didn’t know what Soraru was up to. Not bothering to explain himself, Soraru just picked him up in his arms, carrying him as he moved away from the living room and up the stairs to his room. “I’ll be helping Mafumafu clean up, so is it okay if I leave the cooking to you kids?”

He didn’t even wait to hear their responses and he already locked his bedroom door behind him before bringing Mafumafu into the bathroom.

“... I can clean myself,” Mafumafu said as he pulled at his own shirt.

“I know,” Soraru said as he tugged at Mafumafu’s shirt too. “But it’ll be faster if I helped,”

“No, it’s fine-” Mafumafu refused to let Soraru take his shirt off. “It’s embarrassing if you’re helping me with it,”

“What are you saying after all this while?”

Right after Soraru said that, Mafumafu frowned and his face was burning at Soraru’s question. He knew what Soraru meant from that question. How many times had Soraru cleaned him up by fingering him so that Soraru could get all the load out of Mafumafu? He probably lost his consciousness after they were finished, but Soraru was sure that he knew.

Mafumafu gave up and let Soraru take his shirt off for him, but when Soraru tried to take off his pants, he suddenly stopped Soraru again. He was shaking his head weakly, but that didn’t stop Soraru from taking them off. It was not as if Soraru could put him into the tub if he had them on.

Then Soraru froze when he saw that Mafumafu was erected.

“... Mafumafu,”

“... Don’t look at me…” he shifted his legs so that he could hide his erection behind them, and then pushed at Soraru’s shoulders so that Soraru wouldn’t come close to him.

So that was why Soraru could still smell Mafumafu. His pheromones were obviously everywhere in his house, and it got even stronger when Soraru told him things that he shouldn’t have said, but he chose to dismiss it since he was doubting his senses.

“... I’ve always been one of the few Alphas who could control their sanity when we’re with Omegas. I swear I’ve never touched any Omega other than you,” Soraru said, continuing from where he left off before his children’s interruption. He grabbed Mafumafu by his wrists and pulled lightly, careful to not hurt him.

“That’s what all you Alphas say to trick us…” Mafumafu held his ground, not letting Soraru move his hands away.

“It’s the truth…I’m not lying,” Soraru said. He was actually sad that Mafumafu still refused to listen to him, to believe him. It couldn’t be helped since it was only two weeks since they met. “I tried my best to not do anything more than necessary to you, but when you told me that you needed me to do you once more, my mind just went wild. It was a first for me,”

Mafumafu balled his fists over Soraru’s shirt, grasping the fabric of it as he shook his head again and again.

“Don’t say that… It’s embarrassing,”

He was trembling, and Soraru didn’t know if it was due to fear or something else, but he hoped it wasn’t the former. Mafumafu slowly gave in and let Soraru move his hands away from his shoulders. Soraru immediately caught him in his arms and turned him around so that Mafumafu’s back would be against his chest.

Soraru leaned forward and placed his hands around the waistband of Mafumafu’s pants and pulled it down before he moved his hand back to Mafumafu’s erection. He wrapped his erection in his hand carefully, feeling it flinch and grow bigger in it.

“... I promise I won’t do anything more than this, so let me help you get rid of it,” Soraru said quietly in Mafumafu’s ear. The Omega in his arms let out a careful breath as he shivered in reaction before he gave Soraru the tiniest nod that he could forgive himself for agreeing to let Soraru help him.

Soraru held his erection properly and started off by rubbing the head. He let the tip of this thumb scrape the base of the head, and then let it slide off of it and onto the top, repeating the torturous process as Mafumafu’s moans echoed in the bathroom. He could feel Mafumafu move his hips to gain more friction but he couldn’t let that pass and held his hips down so that he couldn’t move.

Mafumafu whimpered. He was probably at the verge of orgasm but Soraru wanted to touch him for a little while longer. He buried his face into Mafumafu’s shoulder and thought he could very much be intoxicated by his sweet scent. He had to use up every ounce of energy that he had to force his muscles and instincts down so that he doesn’t bite Mafumafu.

Heavens, it was the first time he thought he wanted to bite someone.

“... Soraru-san…-” Mafumafu panted. He made a cute little noise when Soraru gave a slightly strong rub over the little hole at the tip.

White, thick liquid was flowing off the head, making it easier for Soraru to move his hands now. He stroked his erection, up and down, occasionally shifting from the slow and rhythmic, long pumps to the fast and short strokes to make Mafumafu feel good.

And Soraru just knew that he was feeling it. Mafumafu leaned backwards, falling onto his chest as he took big gulps of air and groaned when Soraru touched the right spot. Soraru found it extremely erotic and alluring when Mafumafu arches his back like this. He could feel the curve of his body even better, and he’d be reminded that he was the one who was making him feel like this right now.

He moved his hands faster. Mafumafu choked on a moan and his body went jelly as he placed all his weight on Soraru. Soraru moved his head away from Mafumafu’s neck and nudged his head with his since he wasn’t getting any reaction from him. Mafumafu was panting uncontrollably and Soraru realised that his hand wasn’t as slimy as he thought it would if Mafumafu came into his hand.

“... Mafumafu, was it a dry orgasm?”

Mafumafu’s body twitched and flinched a bit, but it would seem like he wasn’t actually here with Soraru. He didn’t respond to Soraru’s question and was struggling to breathe properly. When he was finally able to let out the load that was kept in, his body tensed up before he started shivering in Soraru’s arms and breathing heavily after that.

He lost strength in his legs, causing him to slide down and sit on the bathroom floor with his legs folded underneath him. Soraru caught him before he could fall entirely and hurt himself, and got down to the floor with him.

“Are you okay?” Soraru asked, realising that his voice was more strained than usual.

“... Soraru-san, your scent-” Mafumafu stopped at his sentence with a hiccup before he continued to take deep breaths to restore the oxygen that he was missing out.

“Don’t mind me, I’ll deal with it later,” Soraru left Mafumafu’s side and went to turn on the water tap of the bath to fill the tub.

Who was he kidding? He was about ready to burst.

He swore if he wasn’t steeling his mind like this, he probably would have gone wilder than he had ever been. He was trying so hard to distract himself from wanting to just ram himself into Mafumafu and let him wrap around his erection with the walls of his insides. He gritted his teeth and grinded it so hard he thought it could turn into powder.

Heavens, heavens, heavens…

“But Soraru-san, isn’t it painful for you?” Mafumafu asked. He sounded exhausted, but not as bad as when they went at it for many rounds during the time he had his heat.

Soraru turned around to stare at Mafumafu, bewildered at the fact that he just asked him that. Was he implying that he would help Soraru with the thing he has down there? Was it because Mafumafu’s sanity was stolen away? No, that didn’t seem to be the case. No matter how tired he was after what Soraru did to him, he was still conscious.

“It’s fine,” Soraru said simply, not wanting Mafumafu to go any further than this, and turned the tap off before he got over to Mafumafu. He scooped him up in his arms and he felt his heart flutter when Mafumafu immediately circled his arms around his neck without hesitance this time.

He lowered Mafumafu down the tub and when the water touched Mafumafu’s skin, he jumped a bit but quickly relaxed again. Soraru then decided that that meant that Mafumafu was fine with the temperature of the water and gently placed him into the bathtub.

“Soraru-san…” Mafumafu held onto Soraru’s wrist just right before Soraru was about to let go. “I-”

“Mafumafu, it’s really fine. It’ll go away in no time,” it was a lie but one that needed to be told.

“But Soraru-san-” Mafumafu paused at his sentence before he said, “Pon and Kon are knocking at the bedroom door,”

“I’ll get going then,” it was good timing. He needed to get away from Mafumafu for a bit to regain his usual composure.

“But-”

“It’s already gone now, so don’t worry. I’ll be fine,” Soraru lied again through his gritted teeth. “More importantly, you should get yourself cleaned. We’ll be going out later,”

Mafumafu got really quiet after that.

“What?” asked Soraru.

“You liar,” was what Mafumafu said to him as an answer.

Soraru could only give him a troubled smile at that, not that he could see it. He got down on his feet by the bathtub and patted Mafumafu’s head, pushing his bangs back to reveal his round, beautiful crimson eyes.

“If it’s for your sake, I’d gladly hide the truth,” he said quietly before he stood up and left Mafumafu to his privacy.

He wondered what kind of world he could see with those eyes of his.


	7. Chapter 7

After that one time Mafumafu opened up to Soraru, Soraru had been taking him to the hospital very often for checkups. Even though Mafumafu had already told him that he didn’t need to, he still insisted. And even if Mafumafu agreed to go to the doctor but he didn’t want Soraru’s company, Soraru would just ignore him and accompany him as he always did.

It had been two months ever since and Mafumafu realised that Soraru had been spending a lot more of his time together with him.

He would leave Pon and Kon over at his neighbour’s place, who also has kids of their own. They’d take care of Pon and Kon for Soraru, and treat them as company for their kids too.

But Mafumafu wished Soraru could just drop them off without him in that case since it was kind of embarrassing. It was not as if he could see, but he just knew that there were people staring when they were together in public like this.

“Oh, Soraru-san, is it today?” said the person who just opened the door after Soraru pressed at their doorbell.

It was time for Mafumafu’s check up at the doctor again. He was scheduled to visit the hospital two times per week so that the doctor could monitor any sorts of possible improvement or deterioration on his condition.

Pon and Kon were squealing excitedly, happy to be staying over at their neighbour’s place again, and were greeting the person who sounded really warm and kind even to a stranger like Mafumafu. He had the familiar scent of a fellow Omega which made Mafumafu feel extremely at ease to know that there was someone like him around the area, but Mafumafu knew from the first time he met this Omega, that he was already paired with an Alpha.

“I’m sorry, Amatsuki. I’ll leave them in your care,” said Soraru as he ushered the kids into Amatsuki’s apartment room. There were sounds of many other footsteps coming from inside the room, and then there were a lot more squealing going on. “Make sure you don’t tackle Hana into a koala hold, Kon,”

“But Hana-chan likes it when Kon does that!” Kon exclaimed, sounding slightly upset that her father gave her a warning regarding that matter.

“It’s dangerous and you’ll both hurt yourselves, so refrain yourself,” but being the stubborn Soraru, he wasn’t going to back down either.

Mafumafu guessed that it was true when people say that kids resemble their parents because Kon reminded him of Soraru some times.

“How has it been for you lately, Mafu-kun?” Amatsuki asked, directing a question towards Mafumafu all of a sudden, which obviously caught him off guard, interrupting his thoughts.

“I’m doing fine, thanks to Soraru-san,” Mafumafu replied.

He refused to admit this two months ago or to be exact, he was too embarrassed to. But now that he had been with Soraru for a while, it wasn’t so difficult to be honest about it anymore. It was only the truth that his life took a different turn ever since he met Soraru. He could never bring himself to ask someone to do something for him- allow him to correct himself, he _never_ dared ask an Alpha for any sort of favours, and Soraru kept giving him things that he never asked for.

Mafumafu could always feel that Amatsuki was smiling warmly at him every time they talked to each other. When he felt that Soraru left his side and was occupied by the kids, he heard Amatsuki walk out of the door and approached Mafumafu, cupping his hands over his. He squeezed Mafumafu’s hands, and Mafumafu could feel how sincere Amatsuki was. He could understand what it was like to be an Omega, especially without making a bond with their other halves.

Mafumafu responded by flipping his hands over so that he could hold onto Amatsuki and give him a squeeze, as a means to show how grateful he was for his concern and also as an assurance that he was fine. He had got to say that he had never been friends with an Omega as kind as Amatsuki.

“We should have a talk over drinks some time,” said Amatsuki.

“... We should,” Mafumafu gave him a tiny nod. He could use a little time with an Omega, and away from Soraru, even if it was just a little bit.

It was not like Soraru was a nuisance or anything, but Mafumafu just couldn’t keep his cool around him at all. He tended to be nervous when he was under his presence. His body muscles would tense up whenever their shoulders would slightly touch when they walked side by side, accidentally bumping into his hand when he tried to take something from him, or even when Soraru called out his name. He wondered how long it had been since he wasn’t this tense.

“I don’t think Soraru-san would be comfortable knowing that you are coming over without him,” Amatsuki let out a chuckle and then he patted Mafumafu on the arm after letting his hands go. “How about coming over to my place when Soraru-san’s working on fermenting his doughs at his bakery tonight?”

“But I wouldn’t want to intrude you and your partner,”

“It’s fine. I’m sure you know how important it is to spend time with another fellow Omega,” Amatsuki chuckled.

“You’re not wrong but-”

“That’s a promise then. I’ll go pick you up later so good luck with today’s checkup with the doctor,” Amatsuki let Mafumafu’s hands go and patted him firmly on the shoulder before leaving his side and back to the children. Just when he was about to close the door, there were loud noises coming from his apartment room. “What’s going on back in there?! You kids better- Oh heavens, I’ll be going then,”

Amatsuki stopped at his sentence when something crashed onto the ground and caused a really, really loud thump that even got Mafumafu to flinch as if he was the one who fell. He was surprisingly calm by the sound of his voice, but Mafumafu could only guess that this was because he had his share of experience throughout the years of being a mother to at least five children.

Mafumafu swore there could be more than that.

“I’m sorry, Amatsuki. We’ll be counting on you,” said Soraru before he picked up Mafumafu’s hand by the wrist. Mafumafu immediately pulled his hand out of Soraru’s grip lightly to hold onto Soraru’s sleeves instead, like how he always did.

The children’s squealing got louder and louder inside and Amatsuki quickly bid them goodbye before quickly slamming the door shut and running back inside to check up on the kids. Soraru let out a sigh and commented on how terrible it must be for Amatsuki to look after Pon and Kon for him.

“This was why I told you that I could go to the doctor’s alone,” Mafumafu voiced out.

“Pon will help keep Kon in check so there’s not much to worry about,” Soraru said, dismissing Mafumafu’s opinion.

“You’re even closing the bakery just for this, Soraru-san,”

“It’s only for half of the day. We’re still open for the other half,” Soraru tugged Mafumafu carefully, to tell him quietly that he was going to start walking now.

… Just for the sake of bringing Mafumafu to the doctor? Mafumafu really couldn’t understand what Soraru was thinking at this point.

While Mafumafu was lost in his thoughts, he realised that Soraru’s walking pace was rather fast today. Mafumafu sped up his walking speed, trying to keep up with Soraru and all of a sudden, he felt the pace slowing down right after that. Soraru was now right next to him, walking slowly by his side.

Mafumafu felt his body heat up.

He was not at the age where he should be blushing over something trivial like this.

-

As promised earlier in the day, Amatsuki came over to Soraru’s place to bring Mafumafu over to his place for some drinks. Amatsuki’s kids went out with his partner to a nearby family restaurant to get parfaits and soda floats, and apparently that was intentional so that the Omegas could have some alone time together.

Amatsuki made Mafumafu sit down on the carpet, presumably in his living room, before he left Mafumafu’s side to go get the drinks. Mafumafu could hear the clanking noises of glass bottles as Amatsuki retrieved them from the refrigerator.

“Would you prefer wine or beer, Mafu-kun?” Amatsuki called out.

“I’m fine with either,” Mafumafu said nervously. This was the first time after so long he was with someone else other than Soraru and the kids.

Had it really been that long? Wasn’t it just a little bit more than two months?

Mafumafu could hear something heavy being placed on the table in front of him and Amatsuki laughing with a hint of relief behind it.

“I know I asked for your preference, but to be honest, I’ve only beer with me since I’m really bad at holding my alcohol,” he snickered before he popped the bottle open with a cap opener, and then placed it in front of Mafumafu but Mafumafu did not hear him open his.. “Here you go,”

“... Your partner allows you to drink despite knowing about that?”

“Hmm… I’m sure he doesn’t like it but he just doesn’t say it,” Amatsuki laughed as if he remembered something between him and his partner. “He does tell me to not go overboard though, and I do just that for him because I wouldn’t want him to worry needlessly,”

Mafumafu swallowed a gulp nervously before he reached for the bottle that Amatsuki opened for him, picked up and took a big swig. The taste of the beer was as bitter as he remembered last. He felt a burning sensation as the liquid went down his throat, causing him to choke on it a little, but before he ended up in a coughing fit, he took another huge gulp.

It tasted horrible.

“Oh, I like that spirit of yours,” said Amatsuki before he opened another bottle for Mafumafu. “I wish I could join you but I’m stuck with orange juice tonight,”

Mafumafu thought they were having a drinking party. Why was it suddenly just Mafumafu drinking?

“I have a little girl in me, so I’ll make it up to you some other time,” he explained, sounding a bit shy to be admitting this in front of Mafumafu. “I’m sorry, even though I told you we’ll be talking over drinks,”

“Please don’t say that. We are technically talking over one, and it doesn’t matter if it was alcohol or not,” Mafumafu shook his head violently because he thought he should be the one who should be apologising. He didn’t know that Amatsuki was having another inside him.

“Thank goodness. I just wanted to have a talk with you and I had to come up with something on the spot,”

“You could have asked me normally!”

“You can’t expect me to come up with something better than this since I was nervous!”

The both of them stopped for a moment and burst out laughing, not thinking that things would turn out this way for them. It had been a long time since Mafumafu laughed so loudly, and it made him wonder when was the last time he was like this. He had always been in a dark and cold world, surrounded by perverted and good-for-nothing Alphas after all.

He realised how much at ease he was feeling compared to then.

They then talked about various, trivial things; things that one would talk about when wanting to get to know more about each other, and surprisingly, they had a lot of things to say. It felt as if Amatsuki was a friend since ages ago.

“Ah, the kids will be coming home soon,” said Amatsuki after he received a notification on his phone.

“It must have been really tough for your partner to have all the kids behave at the family restaurant,” Mafumafu grinned.

“You wouldn’t believe it but he’s a lot better at taking care of the kids than I do! I really wonder why even though I’m the one who spends most of my time with them!” Amatsuki was slapping the table lightly with his hands to show his dissatisfaction about this matter but he then said something only an Omega who was very in love with his Alpha would say, “... But he’s a really good husband and father to me and my kids, and I really appreciate that,”

“... Must be nice to have a caring partner,” Mafumafu smiled, and drank his third bottle of beer. It was something he wouldn’t have done, but talking to Amatsuki had been really fun, and he just wasn’t able to stop drinking.

“What do you think about Soraru-san, Mafu-kun?”

Mafumafu lowered the mouth of the bottle and rested the bottom of his lips on it. He was confused as to why Amatsuki suddenly brought up Soraru’s name, and it would sound as if he was interested to know how Mafumafu thinks of this whole situation he was in. He brought his bottle back up and drank the entire bottle in one go.

“Mafu-kun?! Hey, you shouldn’t drink like that-”

“... Soraru-san is…” Mafumafu muttered and leaned against the table in front of him. He folded his arms and let his head rest in the crook of it. He blinked a couple of times as if to try to keep himself awake, but his brain was already in a terrible blur.

“Oh heavens, I’ll go get Soraru-san,” said Amatsuki as he tried to stand back up on his feet.

But Mafumafu gripped onto his pants, not allowing him to leave until he listened to everything Mafumafu had to say.

“... He’s really kind… Gentle and thoughtful. He acts really cold to people, but he was actually the opposite. He’s really cool, but he could be really clumsy and awkward especially when it comes to expressing himself…” Mafumafu continued mumbling away as he pulled at Amatsuki’s pants even harder.

“I get it, I get it! Could you please let go of my pants, Mafumafu-san?! It’s going to fall at this rate!” said Amatsuki as he desperately pulled back at his own pants.

“I don’t know why he treats me so carefully like this… He’s an Alpha just like everyone else but he was also different from them at the same time. He doesn’t take advantage of me even though he could have, and it felt as if he was always really tense when he was with me,” Mafumafu buried his face into his arms.

He knew he had always been causing trouble to Soraru, but it was just so difficult for him to leave at this point.

“Mafu-kun… How do you feel about Soraru-san?”

How did he feel? He wasn’t quite sure himself.

“Do you hate it when Soraru-san touches you?”

Mafumafu paused to think for a moment, and then shook his head.

The doorbell rang after that, and Amatsuki got up to get the door. Mafumafu didn’t even have to guess who it was because he could already hear the voice that could only belong to one person, that one voice he adored so much that he couldn’t imagine himself not being able to recognise it.

“Mafumafu,”

Ah, here he was.

Mafumafu let out a whimper and shook his head. He was throwing a tantrum at Soraru, acting very much like a child because it was time to go home.

“... You gave him too much to drink, Amatsuki,” said Soraru before he approached Mafumafu. He placed one hand on Mafumafu’s back and another under his knees before scooping Mafumafu up into his arms.

“... Soraru-san,” Mafumafu mumbled before he circled his arms around Soraru’s neck, holding him tightly as he breathed in his scent. He nuzzled up against Soraru and let out a sigh of relief.

“My bad, I’ll make sure he stops at his first bottle the next time,” Amatsuki let out a chuckle. “The both of you should get back before the kids come home. I can take care of Pon and Kon for you so that you could put Mafu-kun into bed?”

“Thank you, Amatsuki,” said Soraru before he left the apartment room with Mafumafu in his arms.

Mafumafu held Soraru tightly and attempted to bring his body up so that his chin was rested on Soraru’s shoulder, and Soraru let him. He kicked his own apartment door open, and the kids came running at the both of them. Mafumafu buried his face into Soraru’s shoulder so that they wouldn’t be able to see his face.

“What happened to Mafu-kun?” asked Pon.

“Is Mafu-kun okay? Is he feeling sick again?” asked Kon.

“He’ll be alright after a good night’s sleep but could the both of you go over to Amatsuki? He’ll be reading story books for the kids tonight so you wouldn’t want to miss out on that,”

“Really?! We’ll be going then!” said Kon excitedly before running past Soraru.

“Kon, wait up!” shouted Pon and then he turned around to say, “We’ll be going, Papa!”

When the door closed behind them, Mafumafu lifted his head up and turned his head to the left before pecking Soraru lightly on the cheek. Mafumafu could feel Soraru’s body flinch at that sudden behaviour, but he couldn’t care less tonight. He continued planting kisses on Soraru, from his cheeks and down to his neck. He opened his mouth and locked his jaws on Soraru’s neck when Soraru was climbing up the stairs, presumably to the bedroom.

“... Mafumafu,”

“Soraru-san… Amatsuki-kun asked Mafumafu about how Mafumafu felt about Soraru-san,” Mafumafu nibbled on the wound he left on Soraru and then kissed it lightly before licking it. He cupped Soraru’s face in his hands and touched him carefully, wanting to remember his facial features with the tip of his fingers. “Mafumafu has difficulty in being honest so Mafumafu couldn’t tell him,”

By the time he touched Soraru’s lips with his finger, they were already in the bedroom, and Soraru had already placed him down on the bed but Mafumafu pulled him down with him. He leaned in to kiss Soraru on the lips. It was soft, supple and full, just like how Mafumafu imagined they were.

It was a really brief kiss because even if Mafumafu was drunk, he was still conscious and was embarrassed with whatever he had done. He pulled away and felt his lips tremble as they craved to touch Soraru’s lips again but he fought the urge back down.

“... I like you, Soraru-san,” he said in a whisper.

He had so much more to say but his lips were sealed the moment he let those words slip out of his mouth. Soraru pushed his tongue into Mafumafu’s mouth and ravished every corner of it, making Mafumafu moan sensually in his kiss. He’d suck lightly onto Mafumafu’s tongue and entangle it with his, not letting Mafumafu a chance to back away.

Mafumafu tried to take a quick breath, but Soraru wouldn’t even let him do that. He’d hold his face still in his hands, tilt his head upwards so that he could venture deeper, and bite naughtily at Mafumafu’s bottom lip when Mafumafu clamped his lips closed together. He couldn’t take how hot and intense this kiss was. Soraru’s kiss burned, and yet it was really sweet and simply addictive.

He was afraid he might fall harder if Soraru kept that up.

He placed his hands on Soraru’s chest and pushed, and this seemed to have brought Soraru back to reality. Soraru broke the kiss and Mafumafu panted for air, and while Mafumafu was replenishing the air in his lungs, Soraru proceeded to kiss him on the cheeks.

“... Soraru-san…” Mafumafu called out, and immediately Soraru came back to drop him a kiss on the lips. “Idiot-”

Each time Mafumafu tried to say something, he’d earn a kiss from Soraru. Mafumafu hit Soraru lightly on the chest.

“... My bad,” Soraru said, his voice sounded dangerously low.

“... Why are you kissing me back?”

“Do I really need to say it out loud for you to understand?” Soraru let out a heavy sigh.

“I wouldn’t know if you didn’t tell me…” Mafumafu couldn’t believe how his voice sounded so disgustingly sweet at the moment.

“... I like you too,”

“Since when?” Mafumafu asked.

“Even if you ask me that…”

Mafumafu let out a giggle after hearing how troubled Soraru sounded. Soraru held Mafumafu’s face in his hand and wiped off a tear that was threatening to fall from the corner of his eyes.

“Why are you crying?”

“I just didn’t think I would have met someone like you, Soraru-san,”

Mafumafu wasn’t sure what facial expression he had shown Soraru, but Soraru leaned in for another kiss. It was a slow and gentle one this time, where Soraru would suck his lips carefully and then take a bigger bite before repeating the process, and heavens, it felt amazing. He could feel himself shiver in Soraru’s arms, wanting more of what Soraru was doing to him.

Without breaking the kiss, Soraru brought Mafumafu up and made him sit on his lap, letting Mafumafu have the opportunity to hold the dominance for a split second. Mafumafu imitated Soraru by biting onto Soraru’s lips playfully, and it ended up turning Soraru on a little too much.

He could feel something hot and large grinding against his groin, and even if Mafumafu couldn’t see, he knew for a fact that Soraru could go off any time now.

“... Soraru-san,”

Soraru ignored Mafumafu even though he fully understood why Mafumafu called out to him, and proceeded to leave bite marks on Mafumafu’s shoulders. He unbuttoned Mafumafu’s buttons, one by one, and then eventually threw it on the floor across the room.

“Soraru-san, you can’t leave a mark there-” Mafumafu flinched in pain when Soraru bit onto his nipple. Mafumafu moaned loudly when he tried to tug at it in between his teeth. He swore he was this close to orgasm when he did that but he held it back.

It would have been really embarrassing if he did, but he wasn’t expecting Soraru to roll his other nipple in his fingers while he tugged and pulled, bit and licked at his nipple. His body trembled violently and he immediately went soft in Soraru’s arms. Soraru gave it one last suck before he let go.

“... Heavens,” Soraru said quietly. “I’ve never seen anyone as adorable as you,”

Mafumafu couldn’t fight back. He could only focus on catching up with his breath but then he remembered something even more important than that.

“... Soraru-san, what about you…?” he asked weakly and touched Soraru’s erection that was directly beneath him.

“I’m fine,” Soraru caught Mafumafu’s hands.

“Don’t lie to me, Soraru-san,” Mafumafu pulled his hands out of Soraru’s, and before Soraru could catch them back, Mafumafu quickly lowered his and Soraru’s pants, causing Soraru’s huge erection to spring out from underneath. “You’ve always been lying to me,”

“Mafumafu, wait-”

Mafumafu lowered his bottom and took the tip of his erection in. He moved his hips to let the tip go in and out of him, and constantly let it hang at the mouth of his entrance. He simply couldn’t explain how good it felt when he did this. The sides of the tip kept getting caught on the walls of his insides, constantly poking at Mafumafu’s sensitive spots.

When he was ready, he arched his back and let his insides swallow the whole of Soraru’s length. It had been a while since Soraru was inside him, so his body had to readjust to his size again. He didn’t think he could ever get used to it, to be honest. He had the girth and length, possibly the most ideal size and shape for all Omegas.

Is it alright for Mafumafu to think that no one other than him could have Soraru?

Mafumafu breathed out carefully as he sat on Soraru with his erection in him. He twisted his hips occasionally to see if he was ready to move, but he sees stars every time he does that since Soraru’s tip was knocking at his womb. His jaws were loosened, letting his mouth hang open, saliva drooling everywhere as he panted for air.

Heavens, oh, heavens.

Soraru might be waiting for him to move, but Mafumafu didn’t have the courage to. He felt Soraru place his hands on his hips, caressing him gently, but made no movement to lift him up and off his erection. So there was only one thing Mafumafu could do after all.

He lifted his hips and dropped it back down on Soraru.

Tingles ran like electricity currents throughout his entire body. Gravity wasn’t helping in this situation either when Soraru’s erection rammed up against the door to his womb. He shook and shivered on Soraru, and that was when Soraru started moving

He held Mafumafu down by the hips and thrust upwards, slowly at first, making Mafumafu squeak pathetically each time he hit him inside, and then violently pumping in and out of him. The sound of their skins slapping against each other rang loud and clear, and Mafumafu’s screams and cries filled the room.

Mafumafu wanted escape, wanted rest from all this goodness, but he couldn’t. Soraru wasn’t letting him. He continued thrusting into him despite knowing that he was already coming, but that was actually the great part, and something Mafumafu secretly liked about sex with Soraru. He felt himself squeeze tightly around Soraru, the muscles of his walls were violently contracting and relaxing every time Soraru rammed into him.

With one last thrust, Mafumafu felt warmth being poured into him. Soraru immediately moved his position and made Mafumafu lie down on the bed, making sure that all his womb was properly filled up with his semen. Soraru leaned in to kiss him while grinding his tip into him, causing Mafumafu’s inside to tighten in reaction to that.

“... One more time, Mafumafu,” said Soraru after everything was let out inside. He was already moving Mafumafu’s legs so that they were spread wide open in an “M” shape.

“... We can’t, I’ll get pregnant,” Mafumafu shook his head weakly.

“I'll feed you the pills later,” Soraru kissed Mafumafu deeply before angling his head to kiss him again.

“I don’t want the pills…” Mafumafu responded to Soraru’s kiss and bit him back.

“But you’ll get pregnant if you don’t,”

“I want it if it’s Soraru-san’s…”

“Heavens… Which is it?”

Though Soraru asked that, he didn’t wait for Mafumafu to answer him. He already plunged himself back into Mafumafu and started slamming himself into him. Mafumafu cried loudly when each stroke scraped his prostate. Soraru held onto his waist and continued loving him mercilessly, ignoring the fact that Mafumafu was telling him to slow down.

“It’s all spilling out if you do it so rough like that-!” Mafumafu then got interrupted with a stronger thrust and let out quick and short moans since Soraru was speeding up, hitting Mafumafu deep in the core continuously.

“You need to stop seducing me, Mafumafu,” Soraru grunted as he gave Mafumafu another hard thrust. “I can’t keep myself in control when I’m around you,”

“Soraru-san…! Wait- Did you get bigger?! Ah-”

Soraru pulled at Mafumafu’s arms to keep him from running away, and got rougher with him. It was as if they were having sex while in heat, except they were not. Mafumafu couldn’t imagine how things were going to be in the next heat cycle.

“... You can’t keep ramming up against there, Soraru-san…!” Mafumafu’s body was twitching uncontrollably since Soraru was still hitting him at the good places while he came. “It feels too good-”

“... You’re so adorable, Mafumafu,”

“You can’t, Soraru-san- I’ll break…! I’ll really break!” Mafumafu said all this and begged him to stop, but that wasn’t Mafumafu’s true intentions. If there was anyone who was going to break him, he wanted it to be Soraru.

The long strokes suddenly turned into shorter and quicker ones, forming foam inside of him due to too much friction. Mafumafu’s toes started curling as he experienced another strong wave of orgasm, washing up onto him again and again, before Soraru let out his second load inside of him.

He breathed in the air greedily as the warmth spread inside of him. Soraru planted hickeys on Mafumafu’s neck and shoulders, whispering “I love you” again and again before he bit down onto Mafumafu’s neck. The sudden bite caused Mafumafu’s body to jerk forward as the heat ran across his body. He groaned when Soraru bit harder, and that was when he knew that the night was still young for Soraru.

-

Mafumafu propped himself up the bed and opened his eyes. He could feel how sore and painful his body muscles were when he did that. He turned his head around and looked out the window next to him. He saw how the sunlight crept from underneath the blinds and into the room, and how there were cherry blossoms growing on the trees, indicating that spring was coming soon.

He was suddenly grabbed by the waist by someone next to him, causing him to fall into his arms and held tightly in them. He turned to look at who it was, and he realised he was someone Mafumafu had never seen before. He was a man with really handsome facial features and had a nest of black hair that curled in many unimaginable directions, skin as white as snow. His eyelashes were long, and he had lips that were as full as the one Mafumafu kissed last night.

Mafumafu touched the man’s face with his fingers, and he knew he wasn’t in bed with just any stranger Alpha.

“... Mafumafu, what are you doing up so early…?” the man said groggily and leaned in closer to Mafumafu.

He remembered having sex with Soraru like they were wild animals out of control, but he couldn’t remember how he ended up in the situation he was in right now. He stared at Soraru, still shocked and surprised, not knowing what to say. When Soraru didn’t get a response from Mafumafu, he opened his eyes slowly and they met Mafumafu’s gaze.

At first glance, Soraru’s eyes reminded Mafumafu of the sky and ocean. It was the kind of blue that Mafumafu very much adored. They looked really sleepy at first but his eyes then widened as if he just realised something.

Soraru got up from the bed without taking his eyes away from Mafumafu. Mafumafu could only watch and blink confusedly at Soraru’s behaviour. Soraru then got back into bed, this time hovering above Mafumafu as he propped himself up on his elbows, and looked into Mafumafu’s eyes again.

“Mafumafu,”

Mafumafu blinked.

“Can you see me?”

Still a little doubtful, Mafumafu gave Soraru the tiniest nod because he himself was not able to believe it either. Soraru immediately broke into laughter and showered Mafumafu with tons and tons of kisses. Mafumafu smiled in Soraru’s kiss, and a tear fell from the corner of his eyes.

He was glad the first person he saw after getting his sights back was Soraru.


	8. Chapter 8

Soraru immediately tried to get off of Mafumafu so that he could quickly get changed, but Mafumafu pulled him back down by the arm and made him lay next to him on the bed. Soraru was clearly surprised by Mafumafu’s actions as his eyes widened to stare back at him in bewilderment.

Mafumafu blinked a couple of times and could only stare back. He placed his hands back onto Soraru’s face and caressed his cheeks gently with his thumbs, tracing his jawline and lips with his fingers, trying to make himself believe that the person he was looking at was definitely Soraru, and not some random Alpha.

Everything just felt so surreal.

He breathed out slowly and moved his hand so that he could curl Soraru’s dark hair around his finger, and all Soraru did was stay still, letting Mafumafu touch him as much as he wanted.

“... You’re really Soraru-san, right?” he asked even though he had already known the answer to it.

“It’s Soraru-san,” Soraru murmured fondly in response.

“Really?” Mafumafu said in disbelief, not being able to believe that he was able to see the Alpha he had been in love with since months ago.

Soraru placed a hand on the back of Mafumafu’s neck and pulled him down, parting his lips so that he could devour Mafumafu’s in the gentlest way imaginable. The sudden kiss shocked Mafumafu at first, but he closed his eyes to savour it eventually, responding to each bite Soraru gave him with another bite.

The kiss slowly broke off and Mafumafu let out a shaky breath.

“Do you need me to kiss you again?” Soraru asked softly.

He already knew the man in front of him was definitely Soraru when he touched his face with his fingers. He could already recognise who he was when he heard his voice. He was already a hundred percent sure that he was Soraru from all the kisses they had shared just now.

But he wanted more.

Mafumafu leaned closer and he could instantly feel Soraru’s arms snake around his waist as he buried his face into the crane of Soraru’s neck. He rubbed his face into it, letting Soraru’s scent intoxicate him before he mustered up his courage to nod his head.

Soraru would then lift Mafumafu’s head up to make him look at him. Mafumafu quickly looked away, feeling a little too embarrassed to look Soraru into the eye but when Soraru pecked him a couple of times on the cheek to get his attention, he’d finally look at him and part his lips open to receive another kiss from Soraru.

“... Soraru-san,”

Soraru sucked onto his tongue gently in response.

“Soraru-san, Soraru-san-…”

Mafumafu moaned into Soraru’s lips when he deepened the kiss. Mafumafu struggled to keep up with Soraru’s pace. It was not until recently that they were this romantically intimate, and Mafumafu was still not used to it at all.

Soraru was a really good kisser; the best Mafumafu had probably kissed, in fact. Mafumafu had never melted in someone’s kiss before, and he never would have thought that he would love how that feels too. He also never knew how dangerous it was to look into Soraru’s eyes when he kisses him like this.

His heart would skip a beat. Shivers would run down his spine. The heat in his head would burn off the last of his sanity.

When Mafumafu leaned in for more kisses even when Soraru tried to stop, Soraru gave in and picked him up in his arms, letting Mafumafu wrap his legs around his waist as he carried him to the bathroom. He helped put him into the bath, showered him with tons and tons of kisses, and when they both finally decided to take a break, Mafumafu just sat in the bath and watched Soraru.

He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and Mafumafu’s eyes followed the linings of his muscles on his arms. Mafumafu had always thought Soraru had rather strong and steady arms. His eyes slowly moved down to the bottom half of Soraru’s body. He only had a pair of boxers on, and Mafumafu stared intensely at the shape of his manhood underneath it.

“I’ll leave you to-” Soraru stopped at his sentence as if he just realised something. Mafumafu snapped his attention away from where he was looking at with inappropriate thoughts in his head, and moved it to meet Soraru’s gaze. He seemed troubled at Mafumafu, and Mafumafu didn’t think he knew why. “Just where were you staring at?”

“... Nowhere inappropriate,” Mafumafu looked away and hugged his legs to his chest in a defensive gesture.

“You’re lying,” Soraru gave him a troubled lopsided smile, and heavens, he looked so cute, Mafumafu thought his heart was about ready to burst from all the squeezing inside.

“I’m not,” Mafumafu shifted his gaze and let it land on Soraru’s crotch again. He just couldn’t believe that it was this huge even when it was not erected, and he couldn’t imagine how he had that inside of him during all the times they had sex.

Before Mafumafu could open his mouth to question it, Soraru had already moved in and covered his eyes with his hands before he planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Stop staring,” Soraru whispered in his lips. “It’s a little embarrassing,”

“That’s not fair,” Mafumafu tried to pry Soraru’s hand away. “Even though you’ve seen all of mine,”

Soraru dropped him another quick kiss amidst all the commotion Mafumafu was causing.

“You’ll have the rest of your life to stare at me,” Soraru let those words run across his tongue, as if Mafumafu was bound to him for life already. “I’ll go get changed while you clean yourself up,”

Not that Mafumafu was his Omega anyway.

… Well, not yet.

Mafumafu hid the bottom half of his face into the water as he felt himself burn up because of the sudden reminder that he really likes Soraru. He nodded shyly without looking over at Soraru which made Soraru chuckle before leaving him alone in the bathroom.

Back when he was nothing but a toy, the world he could see was dull and grey; hopeless and meaningless, broken and screwed. But it was completely different now. The colours he could see were vibrant; it was filled with hope and love, as if everything was piecing together again. The world was as colourful as he could remember as a child.

Heavens, it was great to be able to see again.

The doctors were surprised to see Mafumafu’s condition improve at such a tremendous speed, and were all as happy to hear that he could see again. They did come up with an explanation to how it happened; and it was because Mafumafu had finally gotten over his trauma. When one’s mind was free and released from the stress it had always been inflicted due to traumatic incidents, there was actually a low probability where one would be able to recover from their temporary condition.

“I’m sure only you would know what happened, Mafumafu-san,” said the doctor as he scribbled words down on a piece of paper before handing it to a nurse, who quickly walked out of the room after.

Mafumafu kept silent as he felt the blush creep onto his face. Of course he knew how and what happened.

Soraru, who was seated next to him at the doctor’s room, held Mafumafu’s hand and caressed the back of it gently.

It was because his fear for Alphas was gone, and that he had found one who he could trust.

However, they did advise that Mafumafu should remain blindfolded for a couple more days or even weeks for him to slowly readjust to the light since it was the first time in so many years he has seen it.

And here he was, with Soraru’s hand wrapped around his, Mafumafu was walking home with him, blindfolded. He had never held hands with him before. He had only pulled onto his sleeves as they walked around in town all this while and this was just simply embarrassing to him. He wondered how the both of them looked in the eyes of the public but he was glad he was blindfolded at the moment.

“... Isn’t that Soraru-san and the Omega that works at his bakery?”

Mafumafu’s body tensed up when he walked past someone who quietly whispered that, thinking he would never catch it even though they spoke in a quiet volume.

“Are they together now?” said another voice.

“They might be holding hands, but that doesn’t mean anything,” the other said. “It could be just Soraru-san guiding him through town since the Omega can’t see…”

Mafumafu tightened his grip on Soraru’s hand. He guessed even if he couldn’t see their expressions of how the public looks at them, he could still be able to hear what they had to say about them, and well, telling emotions through the tone of their voices was something Mafumafu had been able to do due to so many years of practice after all.

Soraru might have sensed Mafumafu’s insecurities from that because he gave Mafumafu’s hand a reassuring squeeze before bringing his hand up to his lips. He brushed his lips across Mafumafu’s knuckles and kissed the back of his hand carefully before he put their hands back down to their sides and pulled Mafumafu closer to him.

Mafumafu lowered his head, feeling his face burn from that. He could only hear gasps and more whispers coming from behind him, but he couldn’t hear what they were anymore. His ears managed to filter them out while his brain was still trying to register what Soraru just did to him. He squeezed Soraru’s hand tighter, and that made Soraru chuckle.

“Why did you do that?” Mafumafu asked in a hiss.

“I’ve learned that exhibiting public affection can make people uncomfortable,”

“... Idiot,”

“And I wanted the world to know that I belong to you,” said Soraru, in the sweetest and softest tone that only Mafumafu could hear, and that made Mafumafu’s heart run wild like the wind, ramming up against his ribcage uncontrollably.

Mafumafu swayed his arm lightly to sway Soraru’s. Soraru loosened his grip on Mafumafu’s hand for a split moment to intertwine their fingers together, and held him tightly.

The air around them was as sweet as sugar, Mafumafu honestly thought he was going to be intoxicated by it.

“... Mafumafu,”

“Mm?” Mafumafu responded with a voice so cute and higher in pitch, he couldn’t believe it belonged to him. He kept his head lowered, not able to imagine what sort of expression he had on his face.

“I want to be with you for a little while longer,” said Soraru.

Mafumafu felt his body tense up because he was familiar with that tone of voice. He knew just what Soraru wanted.

It was also what he wanted.

“I want to see Pon and Kon,” but this was what Mafumafu said instead.

As much as he wanted to spend more time with Soraru, he wanted to see Soraru’s children just as much too, and as soon as possible. For the past few months, he had only been making the two of them worry for him needlessly, and all he wanted to do for them was to let them know that he was doing okay, better than ever at that too.

Soraru sounded surprised at Mafumafu’s answer, but almost immediately, he heard Soraru break into a smile.

“Right, let’s go home then,” he said as he tugged lightly at Mafumafu’s hand and they continued walking down the streets again.

On their way home, Soraru was quiet and Mafumafu couldn’t help but be bothered by it. It was not to say the most awkward silence that he had ever experienced, but it was more the fact that Soraru had not said anything since Mafumafu turned down his offer to be alone together.

He wished he could see what facial expression Soraru had on his face right now but he knew better to not take off this blindfold of his.

“... Soraru-san?” he called out.

“Hmm?” Soraru responded, not at all startled by Mafumafu suddenly breaking the silence between the both of them.

“Are you angry at me?” Mafumafu asked carefully, even though he knew fully well that that wasn’t the case.

“No, I’m not,” Soraru answered. “It’s the opposite, actually,”

“... Why?”

“It just makes me realise that I’m not a good father to the both of them, and they deserve so much more than this,” he let out a quiet laugh, and Mafumafu could hear sadness from his voice.

“You know that’s not true,”

“Well, it’s hard to not think of it this way. They should have been the first thing to come up into mind this morning, but-”

“Soraru-san,” Mafumafu stopped at his feet and pulled at Soraru’s hand, stopping Soraru from moving anywhere further from him. “It’s alright to be selfish,”

He let go of Soraru’s hand and moved in between Soraru’s arms and reached around to hug him around the waist. Mafumafu rested his forehead on Soraru’s shoulder and let out a breath. It only took a couple more seconds before Soraru snaked his arms around Mafumafu and leaned his cheek against the top of Mafumafu’s head.

“Pon and Kon told me that you never prioritise yourself enough and they blamed themselves for it, did you know that?” Mafumafu said. “And here you are, getting mad at yourself for assuming that you were never good enough. Did Pon and Kon ever tell you that?”

“... No,”

“Your children think and act a lot like you, Soraru-san. I always thought they were a little too mature for their age, especially Pon; and Kon being really dependable at crucial times even though she can be very playful most of the other times,” Mafumafu took in Soraru’s scent before breathing out slowly. He smelled calmer now, it made Mafumafu feel more at ease. “And if you think that it was because you weren’t able to give them attention then you’re wrong. They’re doing it so that you wouldn’t be worried about them,”

Soraru tightened his arms around Mafumafu.

“Just like how you never wanted them to worry about you too,” Mafumafu laughed softly at the thought. It was cute that these bunch of people who he cared about were so similar to each other.

Mafumafu jumped a little when Soraru let out a loud, exasperated sigh just right next to his ears before he buried his face into Mafumafu’s neck and sighed again. He held Mafumafu closely, his breath against Mafumafu’s skin.

“... It’s a good thing that you can’t see how I look like right now,” he muttered quietly.

“But I want to,”

“No, you’re not allowed to take that off,” Soraru said in a stern voice.

“It’s a shame then,” Mafumafu laughed at how desperately Soraru was trying to not let Mafumafu look at him. It was the first time he caught him in this state, and he found it so, very incredibly adorable that he really had to fight the urge to pull his blindfold down.

“I’m not very much myself when I’m with you, Mafumafu,” he sighed again.

Mafumafu did not say anything to that, rubbed his face into Soraru’s clothes and closed his eyes.

Because he was the same too.

-

Soraru let Mafumafu into the house first before he went to pick Pon and Kon up from Amatsuki’s place. It was still early in the afternoon so the sun was beaming brightly down at them, and Soraru didn’t want it to burden Mafumafu’s eyes since it was the first day he was able to see.

He was not going to lie, but it took him a lot to leave Mafumafu’s side. When he left him at the doorstep of their door, Mafumafu looked and sounded sad when Soraru said he would have to wait there for him to bring Pon and Kon to him. Soraru turned the lights down, dimming it so that it wouldn’t stress Mafumafu before he placed a hand on the top of his head, petted him gently, and said:

“It’ll just be a couple of moments, so wait here,”

Soraru never ever used a tone like this to his children; needless to say, to anyone at all in his life. His sister was right; love does change something in people, even in someone as cold as Soraru.

“... I know I said I wanted to see Pon and Kon, but I want to see more of Soraru-san too,” Mafumafu said, pouting his lips ever so slightly but it was enough to make Soraru’s heart beat loudly in his chest. “So just a couple of moments, okay?”

Oh, how he wanted to kiss him right then and there.

But Soraru fought that urge down. He shut the door behind him carefully before he planted his forehead into the palm of his hand and let out a heavy sigh. He had ought to get a grip of himself because he was clearly losing control of himself ever since Mafumafu told him that he liked him.

When Mafumafu did the initiative to kiss him, Soraru was at cloud nine and he thought he was the happiest man living on earth. It was as if something inside him broke; his rein to his sanity, his self-control, it was gone just like that.

 _Poof_.

He never would have thought that he would share mutual feelings with Mafumafu, especially since it looked like he hated Soraru to a certain degree; pretty obvious at that too. He had always thought Mafumafu was dishonest about a lot of things, but when he observed his behaviour when he was with his children, he was always genuine.

The way he took care of Pon and Kon, the way he talked to them, the way he would smile whenever they would tell him all about their day at school; Soraru had always thought it’d be great if he could keep Mafumafu here with him, with the kids too.

The kids needed someone like Mafumafu.

And Soraru needed him too.

He pressed Amatsuki’s doorbell, and to Soraru’s surprise, it was not Amatsuki who opened the door.

“Kashitarou?”

“Yo, Soraru-san,” Kashitarou greeted with that usual smile plastered onto his face. “It’s been a while since we’ve last met even though we live right next to each other,”

“Well, we have different working hours,” Soraru said simply.

There didn’t seem to be any noises coming from the apartment room. Were the kids still asleep?

“I wouldn’t say that,” Kashitarou let out a chuckle. He then eyed Soraru a little before he continued, “You’re the only one with an abnormal working schedule,”

Soraru let out a sigh. He knew where this was going.

“When are you coming back to the headquarters? The other shareholders wouldn’t be able to stand still for long without their CEO, you know that, right?”

“Isn’t that the reason why you’re there in my stead?” Soraru stepped into the room and took off his shoes before he walked in to look for his children.

“An acting one could never beat the actual one,” Kashitarou frowned at Soraru’s question as he followed after Soraru’s footsteps.

“Then I’ll-”

“Please don’t. I’ll kindly decline that wicked offer of yours,” the words that came out of Kashitarou’s mouth were monotonous, and they all shot out at a speed of a submachine gun, as if he had already said it for more than a thousand times.

Which Soraru would think of it as an exaggeration since this was just his 356th time asking Kashitarou to take over his seat as the chief executive officer of his company. It was not like he wanted to, but ever since he got Pon and Kon, he had other priorities. Trust him when he said he felt bad to ask Kashitarou for all of this, especially since Kashitarou had more kids than Soraru does, but he was the only man he could trust in this.

“... Are there any documents I need to go through while I’m here?” Soraru said quietly. He sat down by the edge of the arm of the couch in the living room.

Kashitarou took out a couple of papers from out of nowhere and handed it to Soraru after he put it into a document holder. See? This was exactly why Soraru could leave everything to him. He had always been quick and efficient when it came to work despite how goofy he looked.

“Let the marketing team know that they’d need to cooperate with the advertising team to improvise on those new ads. The finance team shall prepare me a report for the month’s financial condition by tonight; and send me the new product proposal by the R&D department, I’ll go through all of them later,” Soraru said as he let his eyes run across the paper, reading through the documents as quickly as he could. He signed them and closed the folder up before handing it to Kashitarou. “Happy?”

“Absolutely,” Kashitarou grinned after he made sure Soraru signed all of the documents that were handed to him.

“Now let me get my kids,” Soraru sighed heavily once again and got up from his seat.

“They’re at the back with Amatsuki-kun and the kids,” Kashitarou led Soraru to the room at the far end, which could only be nowhere but the bedroom. “So how are things with Mafu-kun?”

“... Why do you ask?”

“Well, I’ve heard from Amatsuki-kun that things had been going rather good between the two of you so I could only assume something happened last night,” Kashitarou hummed nonchalantly.

Soraru didn’t think he wanted to give Kashitarou any sort of response because he knew that the sly fox only wanted entertainment from teasing him after getting details out of him, and he swore this was why he always had the urge to shove his closest friend’s face in. Kashitarou just stood there, smiling and waiting for him to answer him.

“It’s none of your business,” said Soraru as coldly as he could.

“Oh, come on! My boss’ business is always my business! Come on, tell me!”

Ignoring Kashitarou with all Soraru’s might, he opened the door to the bedroom, and almost immediately, Kashitarou finally stopped causing a commotion. His precious Omega and kids were asleep after all. Soraru went in, tiptoed, and caught his kids in his arms. Pon woke up in the middle of the process but Kon was still fast asleep.

He put Kon over his shoulder and held Pon’s hand in his as Pon rubbed his eyes sleepily with his other tiny hand. Kashitarou helped push Pon gently on the back when Pon was about to fall backwards.

“We should go out for some drinks, Soraru-san,” Kashitarou said after seeing Soraru and the kids out the door.

Soraru was about to decline his offer, but he stopped before he could.

“Sure,” he said instead, even though he knew nothing but a troublesome Kashitarou would be constantly trying to step on his tail to piss him off. But doing things like this once in a while didn’t sound too bad.

“Did you just say yes?” Kashitarou blinked in surprise. “Even though you always said no?!”

“... Shut up, Kashitarou,” Soraru clicked his tongue and turned his back to him, pulling Pon together with him. “You’re going to wake Amatsuki and the rest up at this rate,”

Kashitarou slapped a hand over his mouth to force himself to stop talking so loudly like that and nodded. He smiled after that and whispered, “I’ll pick a place and time then. Oh, and I’ll come over with the documents you asked for later tonight,”

Soraru only nodded in response before he left to go back to Mafumafu. It took longer than he had expected since he didn’t think that Kashitarou would be home today. He wondered how Mafumafu was doing.

Heavens, he only left him for like, what? Probably fifteen to twenty minutes? And he was worried about that? Well, he did promise him that he would be back in a couple of moments…

He opened the door, thinking of different explanations he could tell Mafumafu later. When he lifted his eyes, he saw Mafumafu pacing restlessly in the middle of the living room but immediately stopped at his tracks when he heard the door creak open.

“Soraru-san, Pon-kun, Kon-chan!” it looked as if Mafumafu hopped over to them like an adorable, little bunny. “Welcome back!”

If only he hadn’t had his hands full, he would have held him in his arms already.

“Mafu-kun…?” Pon raised his hands up to reach for Mafumafu, and Mafumafu was already on his knees to pick Pon up. He touched Mafumafu’s cheeks, and looked rather worried. “Why do you have a blindfold wrapped around your eyes? Do they hurt?”

“Don’t worry, they don’t hurt at all,” Mafumafu let a wide grin spread across his face. “It’s the opposite, actually,”

Mafumafu pulled the blindfold off of him, and blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light until his eyes eventually met Pon’s. He examined Pon from top to bottom, and then turned to look at Kon who was still half asleep on Soraru’s shoulder before looking back at Pon again.

“The both of you really do look like your father,” Mafumafu let out a soft chuckle.

“Mafu-kun, you can see now?!” Pon shouted at the top of his lungs, the loudest Soraru had ever heard him. It was so loud that it startled Kon. “What’s the colour of my eyes, Mafu-kun?!”

“It’s brown,” said Mafumafu. “I would assume Kon’s would be brown too, considering the both of you are identical twins,”

“Bingo!” Kon pointed at Mafumafu and exclaimed when he got the right answer, still not budging from her place on Soraru’s shoulder.

“It’s a good thing the both of you don’t have curly hair like your father. It’d be terrible if you did,”

“Hey, what was that supposed to mean,” Soraru stepped forward and pinched Mafumafu by the cheek, letting it stretch out.

“Ow! It was just a joke- Let go, Soraru-san!”

Now that Soraru was closer to Mafumafu, Kon finally decided to make a move and climbed onto Mafumafu instead. She carefully sat in Mafumafu’s arms, making herself comfortable and hugged Mafumafu tightly.

“I’m so glad that you can see again, Mafu-kun,” she giggled, but then eventually started sobbing.

Pon didn’t say anything but hid his face in Mafumafu’s neck, but Soraru swore he could hear some sniffling coming from his son. He had never seen his children like this before, which reminded him that they were indeed still children, and did their best to stay strong for him and for each other.

Soraru smiled wryly at what he was looking at.

There were apparently too many things Mafumafu could do to him and his kids.

And Soraru didn’t think it was a bad thing at all.

Soraru went into the kitchen to make everyone breakfast and left the kids together with Mafumafu because of the fact that they were thrilled to know that Mafumafu could see them, and there were so many they wanted to show him. Soraru could hear them all squealing and laughing in the living room, and he never felt so heartwarming before.

As he was frying some eggs, he felt something press up against his back. He knew who it was just by the scent, and honestly, it could be no one other than Mafumafu.

“Aren’t you with Pon and Kon?”

“They said they were going to take a quick shower before we continue from where we left off,” he mumbled as he rubbed his face into Soraru’s back.

“Missing me already?” Soraru asked.

He said it as a joke-

“... Yeah,”

…

…… Heavens.

“... I really want to kiss you right now,”

“You can’t,”

“I know,”

Because the kids were here.

“Then stop being so adorable,” Soraru said as he quickly lifted the pan off the stove. He couldn’t believe he actually let that egg burn because his dumb brain was too distracted from it.

“Even though you said you were really good at self-control?”

“Not when it comes to you, alright?” Soraru sighed and cracked a new egg.

“Then why aren’t you kissing me already?”

“Because you said- Oh, to heck with it,”

Soraru broke himself off, turned around, cupped Mafumafu’s cheeks in his hands and took big bites out of his lips. Mafumafu whimpered into his kiss, but he was at fault on this one. Soraru wasn’t going to stop until he was satisfied. Seeing Mafumafu run out of breath because of him made Soraru feel accomplished every time, and he absolutely loved how that felt.

“Papa! Mafu-kun!”

Soraru immediately tossed himself off of Mafumafu, and Mafumafu turned to face the stove with his head all lowered so that the children wouldn’t be able to see how he looked right now.

“What is it, Pon?”

Pon stood there and said nothing, looking straight at Soraru with those round brown orbs of his. And then he said:

“I always thought Mafu-kun hated Papa because Papa makes Mafu-kun cry a lot at night in the bedroom,” he then beamed a smile at him and continued, “But I guess I was just overthinking it! I’ll be gone to prepare the table since breakfast is almost ready!”

And the storm left as suddenly as it came.

“Kon’s guessing we’ll be having ourselves a Mama soon?” Kon peeked from outside the kitchen door.

Both Soraru and Mafumafu flinched at that, and Mafumafu ended up in a coughing fit. The storm had not ended yet.

“You think so?” asked Pon.

“Detective Kon can tell from how Mafu-kun smells,” she made this really weird hand gesture and put it on her forehead before posing as her favourite character in an anime she recently started watching. “And Papa isn’t innocent, either!”

“Come to think of it, their scents smelled like a fusi-”

“Alright, the both of you need to stop,” Soraru said, with his volume just a tad louder.

“Aren’t you two supposed to be getting the table ready?” Mafumafu cleared his throat.

“They’re probably in love,” whispered Kon.

“How can you tell?” Pon whispered back.

Kon looked at both Soraru and Mafumafu with a smug grin on her face.

“Kon’s not too sure,” she said.


	9. Chapter 9

“... Soraru-san… Wait-”

Mafumafu stopped at his word and choked on air when Soraru rammed back inside of him after their third round tonight, making this the fourth. He remembered sinking into the bed as his body turned into jelly, losing all strength on the top half of his body, but Soraru picked him back up and forced him to straddle him.

“... It’s too deep-... Ah!” Mafumafu cried, and moaned loudly when the tip of Soraru’s erection kept knocking up against the door of his womb. It was as if he was asking if he could impregnate him.

Trust him, he wanted him to.

“Mafumafu…” Soraru breathed out, not seeming to have the usual composure that he always has. He exerted a little more strength on his arms so that he could move Mafumafu more quickly and effectively, making him bounce and quiver on him.

It was the fourth round, and it was still as rough and strong as the first. Soraru’s erection was still large and hard, and Mafumafu was thankful; for the first time in his life, that he was an Omega. If he wasn’t one, he wasn’t sure how he could possibly make Soraru feel good like this too.

“Wait… Soraru-san…” Mafumafu tried his best to keep his voice steady but it still came out trembling as Soraru continued to pump in and out of him. He tried to push Soraru away by the shoulders with his hands that had been there since the start, but Soraru didn’t want to listen to him.

Soraru lifted his hips, ramming himself in harder, and that made Mafumafu throw his head back with his mouth opened due to the impact, saliva trailing down his chin from the corner of lips. The muscles at his jaws just refuse to listen, leading him to letting out moans that he found ugly and dirty, but it was apparently cute to Soraru and music to his ears.

His back arched in an angle that made it a lot easier for Soraru to move, and that was what he continued doing, despite Mafumafu telling him to stop. And Mafumafu was too physically weak to push Soraru away or pull Soraru out of him. He actually loved that Soraru was needing him as much as he needed him, and he wanted to give him more.

But he wasn’t sure if he should.

“... Soraru-san, you’re not wearing a condom…” Mafumafu took the chance to say what he needed to say when Soraru slowed down to let Mafumafu catch his breath and was in the middle of showering him with kisses, planting hickeys all over his body.

“We’ve already done it three times with the condom on,” he stopped trailing kisses on Mafumafu’s skin and lifted his head to look up at Mafumafu, looking him in the eyes as he seeked permission for them to just do it like this. Mafumafu’s heart squeezed a little at that gesture because Soraru rarely acted like this and it reminded Mafumafu of a puppy.

He was not going to lie, but he would always want to give in to him every time he did this.

“I’ll get pregnant if you don’t,” Mafumafu said softly, however, while fighting against the urge to let Soraru keep this up. He cupped Soraru’s face in his hands and let his thumbs caress his cheeks.

“Is that a bad thing?” Soraru caught Mafumafu’s left hand and turned his head ever so slightly to the left to plant kisses into his palms.

Mafumafu wasn’t sure what to say about that.

Soraru might have seen a change in Mafumafu’s mood and behaviour, and he thrust upwards to surprise Mafumafu, causing him to let out a yelp and wrap his arms around Soraru’s neck again. He watched as his blue eyes searched his for the doubts and questions Mafumafu had, but Soraru did not pursue him any further.

“Mafumafu, I promise I’ll pull it out,” Soraru pecked Mafumafu lightly on the jaw and started moving slowly again. “You stopping me like this is killing me, and you know you like this better than that 1.2mm barrier that we have when we use a condom,”

He was right, Mafumafu liked it better when they did it raw. But they still needed to take safety measures.

After Soraru made sure Mafumafu was satisfied, as a man of his words, he pulled out right after that. It was still up and standing, and it looked painful for Soraru to be stopping there, making Mafumafu feel bad about it.

“I’ll deal with it later. Let’s clean you up first,” Soraru took a bite out of Mafumafu’s lips and smiled before trying to get out of the bed with Mafumafu in his arms.

But he held Soraru down, not letting him take him to the bathroom, and wrapped his fingers around Soraru’s erection.

“You could have went all the way if only you put on a condom…” Mafumafu pouted at him but did not forget to start moving his hands. “... How are you so stubborn, Soraru-san…?”

He got himself off of Soraru’s lap, got down on fours, in between Soraru’s legs, and licked the tip first before he opened his mouth to take it in. It was the first time he did this for Soraru, and he still couldn’t believe that this was still in him just a couple of moments ago. His size never failed to amaze Mafumafu. His mouth was small to begin with, so it was near impossible for him to take the whole thing in.

“... It’s worth being stubborn if it means I could see you like this,” Soraru let out a careful breath when Mafumafu let his tongue swirl around his erection and allowed the tip to touch at the back of his throat. He placed his hand on Mafumafu’s head, gently petting him as if to tell him that he was feeling good from whatever he was doing, and that made Mafumafu really happy.

He bobbed his head up and down, sucked greedily on Soraru’s erection to form a vacuum space inside his mouth, and he could only feel Soraru getting harder and harder. He pulled backwards and let his erection spring out of his mouth before he took out an aluminium packet.

“Mafumafu, where did you get that from?”

“You scattered the condoms on the bed just now, remember?” Because they were already past their limit, and to be putting on a condom at that time was only challenging their patience. One could only imagine how much they needed each other.

He tore the packet open, took out the condom that had lubricant on, and put it into his mouth.

“Mafumafu!” Soraru tried to stop Mafumafu from doing that, but Mafumafu moved away before he could.

He used his teeth to make sure that the condom was properly positioned before he moved in to help Soraru put on the condom with his mouth, pushing it into his mouth as deep as it could allow. The smell of rubber was terrible, but Soraru’s strong scent managed to cover that up. When he was sure he couldn’t go any further, he used his hands to roll the condom down the remaining length of Soraru’s erection.

“... There... “ Mafumafu said in the softest voice. “It’s ready now,”

“... Heavens,” Soraru said in a strained voice through his gritted teeth. He let his fingers rake his bangs back, before he looked down at Mafumafu with eyes filled with a new spark of lust and want. “I’m not letting you off tonight,”

Soraru pulled Mafumafu to himself, and Mafumafu naturally sat onto his lap and let him put his erection back inside. Mafumafu let out a squeaky moan when the tip went past his prostate and knocked lightly against his womb again. Oh no, he was going to melt in Soraru’s arms again.

“It was not like you were going to let me off that easily anyway,” Mafumafu’s body started twitching uncontrollably, his insides contracted violently and the mouth of his entrance sucked hard onto the base of Soraru’s erection.

“I was going to,” Soraru smiled and took Mafumafu’s mouth with his.

Oh heavens, it all just felt so good, and Mafumafu honestly couldn’t be bothered by the fact that he couldn’t get out of bed tomorrow. Mafumafu heard Soraru say something in a low, dangerous voice before he lost himself into pleasure once again.

“But not anymore,”

-

By the time Mafumafu opened his eyes again, it was already in the late afternoon. He blinked a couple of times, staring up at the ceiling and when he remembered what he did with Soraru last night made his head hurt from the embarrassment. He pulled the blanket over his head but quickly pulled it back down before turning his head to see if Soraru was with him.

Well, it was only natural that he wasn’t.

Soraru had other important things that he should attend to. Now that Mafumafu could keep track of time, he knew that Soraru would be at the bakery by five in the morning, which would also mean that he had little to no sleep last night. Heavens, they shouldn’t have overdone it. If only he was sane enough to reject his invitation round after another then maybe Soraru would have gotten more rest.

Mafumafu let out a sigh as he tried to prop himself up to sit on the bed. His hips hurt, like a lot. It would seem that Soraru had sacrificed his sleep to help clean Mafumafu up last night. He was thankful, but he really didn’t have to do that.

Geez… Soraru-san…

Mafumafu placed a hand on the back of his neck and touched the bite marks Soraru left on him with his fingertips. The marks were fading soon, considering that it was a week old. He trailed across the marks carefully, and he just felt kind of sad and lonely.

He was this close to being Soraru’s partner if only he bit him properly that night. He needed to let his teeth sink into his skin, pierce through it and officially make him his. Soraru didn’t try to bite him since then, even though his heat had not completely ended last week, and he had every chance and moment to do it.

But things weren’t as simple as he hoped it was. The matter was not only between the two of them. It needed to be considered with Pon and Kon too. Which was why Mafumafu never sounded his thoughts after so long. He chose to wait and talk to Pon and Kon about it soon.

Mafumafu let out a sigh.

He shouldn’t let this get to him at all. It would seem that Soraru could easily read his thoughts and if he found out that Mafumafu was feeling troubled over something, he probably would interrogate him until he would spill. It was such a perfect afternoon too, though it was a little too late for him to say that; he ought to find himself something to distract him from the cloud of negativity.

He pulled the covers off of him before he turned to grab the notebook where Soraru would have written his entire schedule in and see if Soraru would be busy tomorrow. Soraru didn’t have a lot to attend to and it would seem he would have the afternoon free before he would need to go back to the bakery in the evening.

It had been years since Mafumafu was able to see, and he was wondering if they should go watch the cherry blossoms together at the park nearby but he hadn’t the chance to ask because he didn’t want to bother Soraru, as well as Pon and Kon. The kids had their homework to do for spring break, and not to mention, work at the bakery too.

There was also another thing Mafumafu couldn’t quite wrap around his head with. He didn’t know one would need to go out for _so many_ meetings just for being an owner of a bakery. He cracked his head open a couple of times and came to a conclusion that it might be shops and pre-schools asking Soraru if he could supply bread for them, but that would be one abnormal amount of bread to bake. Soraru brought home a bag filled with documents the other time too, and that made him sit at his table in the study for hours before he came back into the bedroom late at night, and climbed into bed with Mafumafu after washing up.

He had not an idea that Soraru had such a busy schedule when he still hadn’t gotten his eyesights back, and he honestly wondered how much he must have troubled Soraru back then.

It was no time for him to be sitting here on the bed if he planned to go watch the cherry blossoms with Soraru and the kids. He wasn’t sure if Soraru would agree to the sudden invitation but even so, he felt the need to do some of the preparations if they were going to do it tomorrow. He was just going to make some food that they could munch on for lunch, and if Soraru couldn’t make it, they could always have it for dinner.

Mafumafu moved his legs so that they could hang off the edge of the bed and tried to stand up, but his legs almost gave out. It was a good thing he quickly leaned against the wall closest to him. He suddenly remembered that this was how he made his way around the room a few months ago. He smiled wryly at how similar the situation he was in, except that it wasn’t.

Oh, how things had changed since then.

He inched his way slowly and carefully to the door so that he wouldn’t trip and fall. He realised that Soraru worried about him more than he thought he would. It constantly reminded him that he was loved by him, and that honestly made Mafumafu tear up sometimes when he thought about it.

The door was left ajar, and Mafumafu wondered if anyone came into the room earlier while he was asleep. He didn’t think there would be anyone home since Soraru jotted down on his notebook saying that he would be done with work this evening but he could hear sounds coming from the living room downstairs.

He stepped out of the room and approached the railings on the extended second floor of the apartment unit which resembled a balcony that Mafumafu wasn’t quite sure of the right term for. Mafumafu leaned forward and looked at the kids and Soraru who were below him in the living room. They all had their back towards him so they didn’t know that Mafumafu was there. He was just about to call out to them, but something Soraru said stopped him.

“Pon, Kon, I have something I need to ask the both of you,” Soraru said as he patted Kon on the head and let her lean into him before he wrapped one arm around her and the other around Kon. “It’s about Mafumafu,”

Even though the atmosphere in the living room were all soft like fluffy clouds just a couple of moments ago, it was now all serious and heavy in a split second. Mafumafu felt unsettled about this, unsure of why he was suddenly brought up into the conversation.

“What about Mafu-kun, Papa?” asked Pon.

“Kon is sure that it’s about asking for Mafu-kun’s hand,” Kon rubbed her head into Soraru’s chest before looking up at her father. Pon did the same too. The both of them were waiting for Soraru to continue what he had to say.

“Kon’s right. Papa was indeed going to talk about that,” Mafumafu couldn’t see it, but he could definitely hear Soraru smile when he said that. Soraru ran his fingers through his daughter’s hair before he turned to his son and rubbed his head, ruffling his hair up. “But this is not only between Papa and Mafumafu, it also involves the both of you,”

Mafumafu bit onto his lower lip. This was something that he had always wanted to ask ever since he and Soraru had come clean about their feelings, and that was months ago. He didn’t know how he was supposed to start, neither did he have the courage to. The uneasiness would show on his face and Soraru must have noticed it.

“Our teachers at school taught us about the subgenders,” Pon said. “Is Papa going to talk about that too?”

“Yeah,” Soraru said with a smile.

“Pon and Kon know that Papa is an Alpha, but what about Mafu-kun?” asked Kon.

“He’s an Omega,” Soraru answered.

“If Papa’s asking us if he could ask for Mafu-kun’s hand, does that mean Papa needs to…” Pon said shyly, his voice getting softer and softer by the end of his sentence but he never got to finish it.

“Yeah, Pon, Papa would need to do it,” Soraru said calmly and let his back fall against the back of the couch.

“Does Papa love Mafu-kun?” Kon got out of Soraru’s arm and laid down on the sofa with her head resting on his thigh instead, looking up at Soraru as she waited for his answer.

“I do,” Soraru said softly.

“Our teachers said that once an Omega was bitten by an Alpha, there’s no going back,” Kon said as she tried to remember their physical education classes. She wasn’t shy about the topic, unlike Pon, which surprised Mafumafu a little.

“That’s right,” Soraru said after a moment of silence. “They will be bound to the Alpha who bit them, and Papa just thinks that it isn’t fair for them,”

Mafumafu felt a sting in his heart. It was a phrase he had heard from so many who pitied him for being an Omega, and he should already have gotten used to it. But with the way Soraru said it, he sounded genuine. Was that the reason why he would go to the extent even when he lost all of himself to Mafumafu, he forced himself to not bite Mafumafu at the place where he was supposed to?

“I think so too,” Pon’s voice had a hint of sadness in it. “Wouldn’t Mafu-kun always be in danger when he’s out on the streets?”

“He would be,” Soraru said.

“Kon’s glad we found Mafu-kun before anyone else…”

“Me too,” Pon looked worriedly at Soraru.

Soraru let out a long sigh before he hugged Pon to him and held Kon’s hand in his.

“Papa wants to protect Mafumafu, but the only way Papa can think of right now...” Soraru looked up into the far space in front of him, seeming like he was still thinking and reconsidering things. “... Was nothing but to actually make him mine,”

“Papa,” Kon called out to Soraru as she twiddled with Soraru’s fingers. “How much do you love Mafu-kun?”

“A lot,” Soraru said in a soft voice without hesitation in his voice.

“More than Pon and Kon?”

“My love for all of you is incomparable,” Soraru flicked Kon on the forehead, and she squeaked in pain for a little before grabbing Soraru’s hand and biting it. “Though my love can come in many different forms,”

Pon and Kon looked at each other for a second and grinned happily at Soraru’s answer. Mafumafu watched as the atmosphere around them had turned softer and mellow again, and he couldn’t help but be in awe due to Soraru's words too. The feeling was as if marshmallows were melting in hot chocolate; warm and as sweet as sugar.

“Can Papa promise us something?” said Pon. It was the first time he spoke up after a while.

“What is it?” asked Soraru.

“Can Papa make Mafu-kun happy?”

“Papa will do everything he can to make him happy,” Soraru placed his hand on the top of Pon’s head.

“If Papa fails to do so, I won’t forgive Papa,” he frowned at Soraru. He was probably upset at the fact that Soraru was too calm about this. Mafumafu could strongly relate to that. “Do you promise?”

“I promise,” Soraru smiled.

“Kon will bite Papa if anything happens to Mafu-kun!”

“Why are the both of you quickly assuming that Papa will be doing something bad to him?”

“That’s because we always hear him cry when he’s with you in the bedroom,” Kon pointed up at Soraru with her tiny finger. Soraru caught her hand and tried to put it into his mouth, causing her to squeal and laugh before she continued, “It sounded like he was in pain,”

This was why he would always want to bite his lips or cover his mouth up when they had sex. He knew he was going to be loud and the kids would hear, but Soraru kept insisting that he wanted to hear him and that the kids were sound asleep! Mafumafu swore he was not going to let Soraru touch him for a week after this.

“Don’t worry, nothing bad will happen to Mafumafu,” Soraru laughed. “But what about the two of you? Are you okay with this?”

“What is Papa talking about?” Kon asked. “We both knew that Papa was calmer and more relaxed with Mafu-kun, and that you always seeked for his company, just like how we do. Papa has no idea how relieved Pon and Kon were when we saw how fond of Mafumafu you were,”

“Papa never seemed to be interested in anyone coming at Papa anyway, so we’re more than okay about this. And plus,” Pon tilted his head to the right and flashed a smile. “We know that Mafu-kun loves us as much as Papa does, and he’s already part of the family. We wouldn’t want anyone else but Mafu-kun,”

Mafumafu felt the back of his eyes burning before a tear streamed down his cheek, and then they all gradually started pouring out of his eyes uncontrollably. He reached up to wipe them off, but new batches of tears kept coming back up.

“You heard them, Mafumafu,” Soraru said loudly, causing both Pon and Kon to turn to look around until they found Mafumafu standing upstairs.

When they spotted Mafumafu, he immediately crouched down to hide from them, but the railings didn’t quite hide him very well.

“How long has Mafu-kun been standing there?!” exclaimed Pon. The tip of his ears were red. “Did Mafu-kun hear all the embarrassing things I’ve said?”

“But Pon, isn’t it better if Mafu-kun heard it? Kon thinks that Mafu-kun probably had a lot he wanted to know,”

It was scary how accurate Kon’s sixth sense was.

“How did you know that I was here, Soraru-san?!” said Mafumafu, still trying to stop his tears from falling. His visions were blurry but he saw Soraru stand up from the couch and walk up the stairs to him.

“Your scent got stronger, and I figured you might have woken up,” Soraru said once he was next to Mafumafu. “What do you want me to do? Help you up or pick you up off the ground?”

“Idiot... Help me up...!”

Soraru chuckled and circled his arm around Mafumafu’s waist and helped him stand up on his feet. Even after Mafumafu was able to stand on his own, he still refused to let go of Mafumafu.

Pon and Kon came running up after Soraru and started pooling at Mafumafu’s feet.

“Are you really okay with me…?” Mafumafu asked carefully. He was sure how ugly he must look with all the tear stains on his face, not to mention his swollen face and eyes due to crying.

“Of course!” Pon and Kon said at the same time with a huge grin on their faces.

-

“Is it soon?”

Soraru led Mafumafu back into the bedroom after telling Pon and Kon to go finish their homework if they wanted to watch the cherry blossoms together tomorrow. He made Mafumafu sit on their bed, and he was now nodding to his question.

“I’ll be fine though. It should be in a couple more days…”

“That’ll be no good. What if it hits you suddenly?”

“But the cherry blossoms might go away very soon, Soraru-san,”

Soraru frowned at his lover who stubbornly insisted that they go out tomorrow. And he dared to call Soraru stubborn? He honestly didn’t know what he should do with him.

“Just what is it I should do with you…” Soraru muttered aloud, not realising it until Mafumafu responded to him.

“Well, you could give in to me,” Mafumafu tilted his head in a cute manner.

Heavens, he was already smelling really sweet and tempting from the start. Soraru didn’t need another blow into his heart and sanity.

Soraru got onto his knee in front of Mafumafu, and with one hand at the back of Mafumafu’s head, he pulled him down for a kiss. Mafumafu gasped in surprise since he probably didn’t expect that, and Soraru quickly took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth to prod the roof of Mafumafu’s mouth, making him open his mouth wider. It was in no matter of time before Mafumafu wrapped his arms around his neck.

Soraru slowly broke the kiss and licked the corner of Mafumafu’s lips before he rubbed the saliva that dripped down his chin. He looked straight into Mafumafu’s eyes, not allowing him to break eye contact with him. He could see that Mafumafu was trembling, but he was sure it was not from fear. It was not like how things used to be for the both of them after all.

“You heard me, didn’t you?” Soraru pulled Mafumafu down so that his forehead was rested against his. He wanted the pressure to be there. He thought it’d calm him down if he did that, and that was precisely how he felt. “About what I said in the living room,”

He waited patiently for Mafumafu to respond as he watched his face glow red gradually. Mafumafu bit onto his lower lip and closed his eyes before he nodded ever so slightly. He touched the tip of Mafumafu’s nose with his in a loving manner and leaned up to plant a chaste kiss at the corner of his lips. Mafumafu’s eyes were filled with tears that threatened to drop.

How cute, Soraru thought.

“Then you should understand why I’m suggesting we go on a different day, right?” Soraru smiled at him, gently wiping away the tears off his cheeks.

“But Soraru-san only has tomorrow available,” Mafumafu said, still attempting to make his stand.

“Mafumafu, I know you’ve probably realised this but you weren’t sure what to make of it when you look at my schedule,” Soraru said and petted him on the back of his head, in hopes that he would stop crying. “But I could always make time in my schedule,”

“No, you can’t…” Mafumafu shook his head and sniffled a little.

“Yes, I can,” Soraru laughed wryly at how adorable Mafumafu was even though he shouldn’t be.

Mafumafu kept quiet after that and only sat there with his hands still on Soraru’s shoulders. He looked really dejected about not being able to see the cherry blossoms, his behaviour resembled a child’s.

“If I bite you,” Soraru started, and this made Mafumafu flinch at the sudden mention of the subject. “You will be marked as mine forever,”

Mafumafu nodded timidly, his face was dyed in a deeper shade of red.

“I will bring you to places you want to go. I want you to do the things you want to do, especially painting since it has always been your passion,” Soraru brought his hands back down and grasped Mafumafu by the wrists gently and put his hands back down on his lap. Soraru held both of his hands in his and lowered his head to kiss them. “I will pamper you and bathe you in love no matter how much you tell me you’re sick of it,”

Mafumafu was frowning as hard as he could, and Soraru could only guess that it was so that he could stop his tears from flowing uncontrollably like they had just moments ago. He formed a straight line with his lips and bit down on his lips again; a habit that Soraru hoped he could change, but heavens…

It was amazing how happy and at ease he could feel when he was with Mafumafu. He had never smiled this much before, not to the extent where the muscles at his cheeks would hurt. He was told he was a man with few emotions in the past, and he thought so himself too.

Not anymore though.

“So won’t you be mine?”

Because just look at how much he could love someone.

Soraru felt a sharp pain at his arm and he realised that Mafumafu was pinching him. When Soraru lifted his head to look at him again, Mafumafu had both sides of his cheeks puffed up, and he seemed fairly upset for some reasons.

“Mafumafu-san?” Soraru added an honorific at the back of Mafumafu’s name, in fear that he might have actually said something wrong.

“... Don’t ask such obvious questions…!” he pouted and pinched harder.

The fact that it hurt for Soraru meant that this all wasn’t a dream.

“It hurts, Mafumafu-san,” he gave Mafumafu a lopsided grin.

“Hmph!” Mafumafu turned his head away and let go of Soraru.

Heavens, his Omega was crazy adorable.


End file.
